¡Fada!
by Animetrixx
Summary: Misaito: Porque una cosa es convertirse en el Dios de un nuevo mundo, y otra,¡volverse papá! CAP 11: Vita pulchra ¡NUEVA TEMPORADA!
1. Introducción

**Animetrixx al habla: **Saludos, queridos lectores. Esta vez no sòlo subi un nuevo cap, sino que reeditè toda la historia (mirene, ya sé poner la raya larga xD). Espero esta nueva versiòn les guste. Tambien pueden leerla en mundo fanfiction (.) es y proximamente en mi recièn nacido word press.

* * *

INTRODUCCIÓN.

Light Yagami.

Si hubiera un estereotipo universal sobre las aspiraciones del ser humano encaminadas a su autorrealización, a la grandeza, de seguro ese estereotipo nos llevaría a Light Yagami. Todas aquellas cosas que un hombre desearía ser y poseer quizás él las tiene todas. Simplemente Light es el estereotipo del hombre ideal.

Poseedor de un intelecto extraordinario con el que es capaz de aspirar a cualquier carrera u objetivo que se proponga, sus ambiciones o desganas pasan a ser su único límite. Con una belleza difícilmente superable, una educación y modales intachables y esa rectitud y sentido de justicia inverosímiles, Light Yagami es por demás una persona admirable en todos los aspectos. No parece haber ninguna rama de la ciencia o la cultura donde Light Yagami no sea talentoso, su carisma y su talento no parecen conocer los límites.

Hasta aquí la pregunta es: ¿Cuáles son las metas y ambiciones de alguien como él, cuyo talento y reputación le abren todas las puertas del mundo? ¿A que habrá de dedicar su singular vida este talentoso y joven genio?

A la justicia.

No hay mayor aspiración, ni trabajo tan noble como dedicar tu vida a la seguridad de las demás personas, cuidar de ellas; utilizar tu talento para llevar la paz y la armonía a una humanidad tan necesitada de ambas. Light Yagami supo desde pequeño lo importante que es que los seres humanos pudiesen aspirar a ser felices por igual. Solo a través de la justicia los seres humanos podrían conseguirlo. Pero, ¿cómo lograr aquel utópico sueño que la humanidad, desde sus inicios, ha anhelado más jamás alcanzado? Todos los esfuerzos por alcanzar la justicia absoluta han sido en vano; de una u otra forma siempre terminan fracasando.

Pero si alguien debía ser capaz, ese sin duda debía ser Light Yagami.

Si Light Yagami, el hombre que encarnaba todos los ideales y virtudes humanos tampoco fuese capaz de lograrlo, ¿Alguien más podría llegar a lograrlo?

Esta misma cuestión rondaba en la cabeza del joven genio cada vez que miraba a su alrededor y veía con antipatía como las imperfecciones, los vicios y flaquezas humanas corrompían lentamente a la sociedad entera y degeneraban aquellos ideales que, alguna vez, sirvieron al hombre en pro de su evolución.

De seguir así las cosas, el hombre terminaría por autodestruirse. Nada más de pensar que el ser humano está destinado a extinguirse por sus propias acciones, Light Yagami sentía una profunda depresión, mas bien, decepción. ¿De que servía ser el humano ideal si la humanidad actual valía tan poca cosa? Aquello sólo tendría valor si la humanidad en general fuese excelsa.

Así que él tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Light Yagami no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Su talento le permitiría aspirar a cualquier profesión en esta vida, solo necesitaba que se le diera la oportunidad para lograrlo lo que fuera, y él no descansaría hasta conseguirlo. Nada podría detenerlo, él estaba consiente de ello. Fue por eso que, al recibir aquel regalo de los dioses —El Death Note—, no hubo ninguna duda en su extraordinaria mente de que sólo él sería capaz de cargar con aquella ofrenda y darle el uso necesario para cumplir su sueño. Llevar a la humanidad por el camino del enaltecimiento, hacer que el _homo sapiens_ retomase la evolución positiva que lo llevaría a convertirse en el organismo más grande de todo el universo. La mediocridad desaparecería para siempre porque él, el humano ideal, estaría ahí para segarla cuantas veces fuese necesario.

Un largo camino le esperaba, él estaba consiente de ello. Sabía de antemano que habría muchos obstáculos por superar, pero que, en realidad, sólo eran un mero protocolo del universo que él había de transigir como cualquier otro. Toda acción trae consigo una reacción —ley universal que casi resume al universo entero— y todo acto trae consecuencias, solo hay que afrontarlas y listo; no había nada que él no pudiese predecir, controlar y aprovechar hasta llegar a su objetivo.

O al menos eso había pensado Light Yagami, hasta que lo conoció a él.

A aquel sujeto le había tomado por sorpresa. Jamás había escuchado de su existencia, no hasta aquella tarde de Diciembre donde se retaron el uno al otro vía televisión.

La reacción de la policía ante su aparición, el comportamiento y la doble mentalidad de la sociedad y de los medios de comunicación ante sus actos, todo lo había predicho tan prodigiosamente. TODO, excepto la existencia de él. Por primera vez en su vida, Light Yagami había errado. Había encontrado a alguien capaz de hacerle frente, a alguien que, prediciendo sus reacciones, volcó su temperamento en contra suya y le sacó partido. Ni siquiera pudo predecir su trampa, su exceso de confianza esta vez le había traicionado. No debió haberlo subestimado. Ni tampoco debió haber creído que en este mundo no habría nadie que estuviese a la par de él, por muy _singular_ que él fuera.

Pero Light Yagami no permitiría que esto detuviera su cruzada, no. Todos los obstáculos pueden superarse, _todos_. Incluso él. A partir de aquel momento, Light Yagami no descansaría hasta vencerle. Porque ni él ni nadie le arrebatarían su destino.

Y una batalla sin precedentes, entre Light Yagami y aquel otro joven de nombre desconocido, dio inicio. Ambos, el día que se conocieron, se autoproclamaron la Justicia, pero ambos no podían ser tal cosa al mismo tiempo; a lo mucho, solo uno de ellos. Y si la justicia prevalece ante lo inicuo, el que prevaleciera debía entonces serlo. Tan sencillo como eso.

La batalla continuó por mucho tiempo. Hubo una gran pelea encarnizada. Ninguno de los dos sabía perder y no iban a dejar que el otro se lo enseñase. Pero al final solo uno podía ganar. La batalla llegó a su clímax y...

Light Yagami venció.

L, su rival, murió en sus brazos. Todo este tiempo supo la verdad —que él era Kira—, pero la verdad, para que brille, debe de salir a flote, y Light Yagami nunca se lo permitió. Le venció en el juego en que él jamás había perdido.

Han pasado tres años desde aquella feroz batalla. Ya no parecía haber ningún obstáculo más, ahora Light Yagami solo debía dedicarse a recorrer con ahínco por aquel camino en el que se embarcó hasta llegar a su meta. Por un lado, nunca dejó de ser Light Yagami: un joven universitario de 21 años al que le esperaba una comprometedora y exitosa carrera dentro del cuerpo de policía nipón, el reconocido y admirado hijo de Soichiro y Sachiko Yagami, el ejemplo a seguir de su alegre hermana menor Sayu y el cariñoso novio de la idol número uno del medio artístico oriental: Misa Amane; por otro lado, Light Yagami se había convertido en un Dios. No solo tenía en una mano el poder de impartir justicia al mundo como "Kira", el asesino de criminales y personas inmorales, y someter la mala voluntad del hombre, sino que, además, en la otra mano poseía al sistema actual de justicia junto con las influencias que había obtenido de derrotar a su Némesis. Ya sólo era cuestión de tiempo. El mundo tarde o temprano se purificaría y ya nada debería ser capaz de detenerlo. De hecho, la mayoría del mundo había empezado, secretamente, a apoyarlo a él —el dios del nuevo mundo— aunque todavía no lo expresase abiertamente.

...........................

"El índice de delincuencia continuará descendiendo", pensaba con optimismo el joven de castaños cabellos mientras viajaba en el tren bala, camino a su departamento. "Aún cuando los medios de comunicación dejaron de transmitir incluso las fotografías de los delincuentes, mi treta de subir a Internet en diferentes páginas "pro—Kira" los datos que hackeo del registro policiaco ha funcionado a la perfección. Por el momento, sólo debo dedicarme a fingir que estoy tratando de encontrar a los responsables de subir a Internet las fotografías de los criminales y averiguar como las obtienen. Todo está marchando a la perfección. El crimen a nivel mundial ha disminuido un cincuenta y cinco por ciento y va en aumento. No obstante, debo mantenerme al margen y actuar como si Kira realmente estuviera siendo presionado por L; al menos hasta que la mayoría del mundo acepte a Kira y la reputación de L se haya deteriorado por completo."

Eran tantos los cuidados que debía tener el joven de ojos castaños para que su plan siguiera marchando a la perfección y, sin embargo, se mostraba tan tranquilo. No parecía haber cosa que no pudiese manejar.

Light llegó a su departamento, donde su bella novia, Misa, le esperaba ansiosa. Para el joven, aquella bajita rubia de ojos azules y enorme encanto no era otra mujer más. Ella era su carta del triunfo, la poseedora de la habilidad que le otorgaba la mayor ventaja sobre cualquier ser que tratase de interponerse en su camino. El amor que ella le profesaba le garantizaba una fuerte y útil aliada, cuya lealtad le llevaría a dar su vida sin pensarlo. Sin dudas, su sueño, aún cuando a veces era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, era más fácil de alcanzar gracias a Misa y el amor que esta sentía por él.

— ¡Light, Llegaste temprano! —Exclamó con entusiasmo la linda actriz al ver a su querido novio cruzar la puerta.

—Sí —contestó sin perder seriedad mientras se quitaba el saco y aflojaba su corbata—. El día de hoy no iré a investigar, así que mejor aprovecharé la tarde entera para culminar algunos pendientes que tengo por Internet.

— ¿No quieres cenar primero? —Misa le sonrió. Quizá la noticia de que su amado permanecería en la casa el resto del día le había fascinado al grado de ponerla más alegre porque, sin duda alguna para el castaño, lucía curiosamente más animosa que de costumbre. La joven rubia se apresuró a sujetar del brazo a su enamorado, quien la miró algo desconcertado, y lo encaminó a que se sentara en el sillón de la sala—. Misa no te esperaba a esta hora pero ahora mismo se pondrá a hacerte de cenar.

Light no entendía del todo la actitud de su pareja. Si bien ella siempre se portaba entusiasta al verlo, había ahora algo en su sonrisa, en su expresión que era diferente. Sabiendo que aún tenía mucho tiempo por delante y que mal pasarse no le serviría de nada, asintió a la propuesta de su enamorada.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó como sólo ella sabía hacerlo—. Espera aquí, en seguida Misa te preparará algo muy sabroso —le dijo, besó con dulzura los finos labios del apuesto genio y corrió hacia la cocina con una risilla bastante lozana.

Light, sin levantarse de su cómodo sofá, tomó el periódico que yacía en la mesita de centro y se relajó leyéndolo. En eso, la silueta delgada y enorme de un shinigami negro de cabellos tiesos atravesó una de las paredes del departamento y se postró encima del sofá, frente al castaño.

—Hola Light. ¿Por qué llegaste temprano hoy?

—No es nada, Ryuk. Solo voy a aventajarme en algunos pendientes que tengo.

El shinigami gesticuló un mohín que bien podría interpretarse como de decepción, miró con una enrarecidamente seria mirada al castaño y espectó:

—Últimamente las cosas ya no han sido tan divertidas como antes. ¿No lo crees, Light?

—Tal vez para ti no, Ryuk. Pero, por el contrario, para mí ha significado un tiempo bastante óptimo. Aún son muchas las cosas que tengo por hacer para crear mi mundo ideal. Aunque todo está bajo control, debo aprovechar esta calma para imponer la voluntad de Kira en los corazones del mundo de una manera más eficaz. Nunca se sabe si las cosas podrán seguir así de fáciles de ahora en adelante, por lo que debo aprovechar que por ahora no hay nada ni nadie quien me dificulte las cosas.

—No me refiero a eso.

— ¿Entonces?

—Estar al lado de Misa es muy aburrido —aclaró el shinigami en lo que tomaba una manzana del frutero de la mesita—. La verdad es que extraño mucho aquellos días en la universidad. Tú sabes. Ya tenemos mucho que no jugamos algún videojuego o hacemos algo entretenido. Últimamente Misa ha dejado de hacer cosas divertidas y verte investigando en el departamento junto a tu padre y los otros agentes ya no es tan entretenido como antes. Siempre terminan haciendo y diciendo lo mismo.

Light no prestó mucha atención a las quejas de Ryuk. El mundo estaba empezando a cambiar su manera de pensar y concebir la realidad, y aquel dios de la muerte solo parecía fijarse en cosas triviales, como las investigaciones que Light utilizaba de cuartada o el hecho de que ahora él debía permanecer al lado de Misa y eso le impedía divertirse.

—Light —continuó el monstruo luego de haber mordido su gran manzana—, hoy en la mañana Misa fue a ver a un sujeto en una clínica, y desde entonces ha estado muy sonriente. No puse atención en lo que ese señor le dijo, pero Misa no ha parado de estar contenta desde ese momento. ¿Qué crees que pueda ser?

—No creo que se trate de nada importante —contestó el castaño—. De seguro fue a hacerse un chequeo médico y el doctor terminó por elogiar su salud y su apariencia mucho más joven a la de su edad.

Light encendió el televisor de la sala. Sintonizó un noticiero para ver si daban alguna noticia relacionada con Kira. Quería estar al tanto de cómo evolucionaba la opinión de los medios de comunicación ante las acciones del dios del nuevo mundo y los cambios positivos de la sociedad que comenzaban a ser reconocidos abiertamente. Cada vez que miraba a un locutor expresar indirectamente su aprobación al proceder de Kira o hablar mal del desempeño de L, Light no podía evitar sonreír con un toque de malicia y placer.

— ¡Light! ¡La cena está servida! —gritó con sumo júbilo la rubia a su enamorado. Al escucharlo, el joven pasó al comedor en compañía de Ryuk.

Tal y como había dicho el shinigami y él también había notado, el comportamiento de la idol rayaba fuera de lo común. No dejaba de sonreír y de mirar con malicia al castaño mientras se encontraban en la mesa. Light podía notarlo, pero dedujo que, tal vez, sólo se trataba de alguna tontería: una nueva película que filmaría, una entrevista que daría en televisión o para una importante revista. Siempre que pasaba algo de esta índole, su joven amante se portaba así. De seguro estaba ansiosa por darle la nueva buena a su amado y por eso no podía contener la alegría.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela, Light? — preguntó con dulce voz mientras veía a su prometido cenar tranquilamente.

— Lo de siempre —respondió sin desatender su café, dándole un sorbo—. Hoy, mi padre, sus hombres y yo decidimos descansar este día, así que tendremos el resto de la tarde libre. Hay que aprovecharlo y preparar algunas sentencias para las siguientes cuatro semanas.

—Ay, Light... —la actriz rió quisquillosamente al ver que esa cara de seriedad de su novio no parecía quitarse con nada—. Light, te tengo una sorpresa.

— ¿Ah, sí? —el castaño continuaba sin casi inmute. "De seguro la contrataron para filmar otra película, no tiene importancia" pensaba sin dejar de leer su diario.

— En la mañana fui con el doctor _Tori—chan_ para que me entregara el resultado de nuestros análisis clínicos. Afortunadamente todo está bien, Light. Pero, además de eso, me dio una gran noticia que me dejó totalmente feliz. ¡Light, Misa es tan feliz!

"¿El doctor Toriyama? ¿No se suponía que esto se trataba sobre su carrera?" pensó un poco menos despreocupado por el tema. "¿Qué clase de noticia podría alegrarla tanto...?"

—Light, no tienes idea de cuanto te amo. ¡Esa noticia me ha vuelto la mujer más feliz de todo el universo!

Ryuk rió entre dientes al ver las expresiones bobas de Misa.

"¿Será posible que...?" Light esperó con ansias la respuesta de su aliada. Pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, la rubia se le adelantó y gritó:

—Light, ¡Vas a ser PAPÁ!

—Oye Light, ¿cómo le hizo ese sujeto para saber que vas a ser papá? — preguntó un curioso e ingenuo Ryuk, en lo que el castaño permanecía inmóvil, con la taza de café en el aire y derramándosele el líquido por un lado, viendo desconcertado y escéptico la expresión sonriente y despreocupada de Misa.

— ¿Padre...?


	2. La Buena Nueva

LA BUENA NUEVA.

— ¿Pero cómo...? —se apresuró a cuestionar el castaño, luego de advertir que su café se estaba derramando y poner su tasa de vuelta en la mesa.

—Ay, Light —Misa se sonrojó—. ¿No recuerdas hace tres semanas, cuando nos quedamos en la casa de tus padres hasta tarde, después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sayu, y...?

— ¡Pero tú me habías jurado que no había ningún problema! ¡Que era un día "seguro"! —Sentenció el castaño, quien ya se encontraba sudando frío. Por mucho que llevara viviendo con la idol, no dejaba de sorprenderle lo negligente que a veces ella llegaba a ser.

—Light... yo... yo... —se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada—. Creo que a Misa le fallaron las cuentas.

En realidad Misa no estaba segura si aquel día era seguro o no, pero como no habían tenido planeado quedarse en la casa de los padres de Light y no llevaban protección consigo, la linda rubia se arriesgó a decirle que no había de que preocuparse. Todo con tal de no dejar pasar la oportunidad.

— ¡Te lo dije!

Al shinigami se le escapó una risilla. Ver pelear a esos dos, para él, era más divertido que cualquier Talkshow de controversia o shounen de peleas en la televisión.

"Esto no está bien" pensó el joven genio. "Misa y yo aún tenemos muchas cosas por hacer. No podemos perder el tiempo con algo como esto. Estúpida Misa. No debí creerme de ella."

—Misa —acotó con seriedad—, tú tienes una carrera como actriz. No puedes interrumpirla ahora que has empezando a subir a la cima. Recuerda que por ello te aconsejé que no les dijeras nada a los medios sobre nosotros.

— ¡A Misa no le importa su carrera! —Se levantó estrepitosamente, mirando a Light directo a los ojos—. ¡Es a ti a quien quiere! Y de solo pensar que tú y Misa van a convertirse en... De solo pensarlo... yo... Si hubieras estado ahí cuando el doctor Toriyama me dio la gran noticia, Light. Aunque sabía que aún no era el momento apropiado, Misa sintió una enorme alegría como no la había sentido nunca. No me importa tener que renunciar de momento a la farándula, ¡este es el sueño hecho realidad de Misa!

—Es cierto, Light —agregó el curioso y divertido Ryuk—, Hubieras escuchado el gritó que pegó en la clínica. Yo estaba afuera del consultorio cuando de pronto Misa gritó muy emocionada.

"No" meditaba el castaño. "Esto no debería estar pasando. Como imagen pública, Misa pasa mucho tiempo ocupada y es muy poco lo que le queda para ayudarme a hacer las sentencias. Aunque, con esto, ella podría tomar la decisión de retirarse temporalmente del medio y eso le daría más tiempo libre, tiempo que podría aprovechar. Pero los problemas van a venir una vez que ese niño nazca. Tendría que dedicarle todo el día y sería menos el tiempo en que podríamos quedarnos a solas, pues comenzaríamos a tener visitas más frecuentes de mis padres y de las amistades de Misa. Aún Misa y yo tenemos muchas cosas por hacer; ella es quien se encarga de hacer las ejecuciones mientras interpreto el papel de L. ¿Qué debo hacer?"

Misa observaba aterrada la expresión de desagrado que se estaba formando en el castaño. Verlo permanecer en silencio le hacía sentir nervios, pensar cosas terribles en cuanto a la decisión que tomaría. Desesperada se acercó a abrazar a Light, a tratar de convencerlo con mimos y caricias de que no valía la pena enfurecerse.

—Perdóname, Light. Sé que Misa tuvo la culpa, no debí ser tan descuidada. Pero... pero Misa te ama demasiado. Te prometo que esto no cambiará las cosas. Misa te seguirá siendo útil hasta el último instante. Pero déjame tener a nuestro hijo. Por favor, te lo suplico.

Se echó a llorar en el pecho de su bello enamorado, y este permaneció frío, distante y molesto. Pensando impasiblemente que hacer.

"No puedo exigirle que aborte, sería muy sospechoso para los demás que yo le pidiese eso a Misa sin ningún motivo, y no estaría muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría ella. No puedo arriesgarme. Además, nuestro médico de cabecera conoce a mi padre, ya es imposible evitar que la demás gente se entere de esto. No tengo otra alternativa más que comportarme como lo haría el novio de cualquier otra joven en esta situación. Lo mejor por el momento será dejar que haga lo que le plazca, al menos hasta que logre someter el mundo a la voluntad de Kira y ya no necesite guardar las apariencias a través de ella."

—De acuerdo, Misa —Light finalmente correspondió al abrazo de la joven y le consoló con un tono de voz dócil—. Yo sería incapaz de pedirte que te deshicieras de nuestro hijo. Vamos a tenerlo, Misa.

— ¿E—en serio?

—Sí...

Redactar la expresión en el rostro de la joven enamorada al oír esto sería casi imposible para todos los idiomas. "¡Siií!" gritó con entusiasmo y tanta fuerza que en los departamentos conjuntos alcanzaron a escucharla.

— ¡Espera a que Misa anuncie a los medios que está esperando al hijo de Light Yagami!

— ¡No, Misa! —reprendió—. Recuerda que tienes que ser discreta. Se supone que nadie sabe que llevas una relación formal conmigo. No se los puedes espetar así nada más.

—Es cierto... pero Misa...

Sin dar aviso, el joven genio se levantó de la mesa y caminó en dirección a la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas, Light? —Preguntó Misa—. ¿No habías dicho que pasarías toda la tarde en el Internet?

—Voy a tomar un poco de aire. Volveré en unos momentos.

—Yo voy contigo —Ryuk, intrigado por la actitud de Light, sacó sus alas y se apresuró a acompañar a su antiguo compañero. Ambos salieron del apartamento, dejando sola a Misa.

Light caminó en silencio por las calles hasta llegar a un callejón estrecho donde no había nadie excepto él y el shinigami. Una vez que se percató que nadie lo observaba, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y jaló sus cabellos de la desesperación y la rabia.

— ¡ESA ESTÚPIDA! —Gritó con la voz cambiada y luego pateó un bote de basura con suma ira—. ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¡La muy descarada me engañó! ¿Cómo se le ocurre en insistirme que lo hiciéramos en la casa de mis padres y decirme que era seguro? ¡No debí creerle tal estupidez!

El shinigami rió, divertido de ver la expresión de Light. —Hacía ya muchos años que no te veía desesperarte así.

— ¡Cállate!

Ryuk se encogió de hombros, guardando silencio.

—Esa miserable... Esta vez se salió con la suya, ¡pero no permitiré que vuelva a jugarme otra como esas! Si vuelve a pasarse de lista, me desharé de ella. No me importa que tenga que buscar a otro inepto para remplazarla.

Una vez que el castaño desahogó toda su ira, caminó de regreso a su apartamento en compañía del shinigami, quien volaba con lentitud cerca de él.

—Oye, Light —acotó Ryuk algo indeciso.

— ¿Qué quieres, Ryuk? —Preguntó el universitario en voz baja.

— ¿Cómo está eso de que vas a ser papá?

La pregunta desconcertó al genio.

—Ryuk, ¿acaso no sabes de donde vienen los bebes?

— ¿Eh? Pues... de las mujeres humanas, ¿No? —Respondió Ryuk confundido.

—Exacto. Y yo voy a ser padre porque Misa va a tener un hijo mío. Es así de simple.

—Ya veo... ¿Pero cómo es que el bebé de Misa también es tuyo y no de otro hombre? —Ryuk se confundió aún más—. Yo nunca he entendido que tienen que ver los humanos machos con eso de tener niños.

—Ryuk —esta vez Light era el confuso—, ¿acaso no tienes idea de cómo se reproducen los seres vivos?

El shinigami se quedó perplejo y en silencio. No sabía que responder. Light se sorprendió, por lo que para despejar las dudas, le preguntó:

— ¿Cómo se reproducen ustedes los shinigamis?

— ¿Reproducirnos? —el dios de la muerte se llevó el dedo al mentón y miró perdidamente hacia cielo—. Pues... desde que tengo memoria, yo nunca he visto a un shinigami nacer. Nosotros no tenemos ni la más mínima idea de cómo llegamos a existir...

—Ya veo. Entonces tú no tienes idea de cómo procreamos los humanos.

Light y Ryuk llegaron al edificio y comenzaron a subir por el elevador.

—Entoces... —continuó el shinigami—. ¿Vas a decirme cómo se hacen los bebes?

El castaño miró al shinigami. Fácilmente podía explicarle el método _necesario _sin meterse en embrollos técnicos que Ryuk no podría entender. Así que se apresuró a revelárselo de manera directa y simple mientras llegaban al piso de su apartamento.

— ¿En serio, Light? —El shinigami se pasmó descomunalmente—. No tenía la más mínima idea que los humanos hacían "eso" para tener bebes.

— ¿Para que creías entonces que lo hacíamos?

—Pues... en la televisión y las revistas dicen que es bueno para mantenerse joven y que es bastante divertido. ¿Qué no lo hacen porque es muy divertido?

El castaño ya no le respondió.

— Oye, Light —continuó—, pero si eso es cierto, ¿Cómo es que tú y Misa van a tener apenas uno? Si ustedes se la pasan...

Una mirada asesina de Light, fruto del mal genio que el shinigami le estaba ocasionando, paralizó del miedo al shinigami y lo hizo cerrar la boca.

— ¿Acaso tú nos observabas?

—N—no... ¡Yo no lo hacía...! Bueno, algunas veces lo hacía. Pero es que me daba curiosidad y se supone que debo estar al lado de...

Otra mirada asesina del castaño bastó para terminar de callar al shinigami. Justo a tiempo, pues ambos acababan de entrar al apartamento y todavía había muchas cosas por hacer para el irritado castaño en lo que le quedaba de la tarde.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**Animetrixx al habla: **Creo que aùn me falta mejorar un poco, recuerden que cualquier cosa que se me haya pasado, pueen decirmelo (tanto en la redacciòn y ortografìa como en la trama y manejo de personajes).


	3. Todos Felices

TODOS FELICES.

_La lluvia caía con ferocidad, salpicando todo lo que se encontraba en aquella terraza del edificio. El apuesto joven de cabellos castaños salió a la azotea y se encontró con aquel otro muchacho, el cual se hallaba divagando en medio del fuerte aguacero, mirando hacia la nada. Light le preguntó que hacía afuera, mas el moreno solo contestaba con un ademán que le indicaba no escucharlo bien. Por lo que Light Yagami tuvo que salir a la intemperie para acercarse donde el detective y terminó empapándose de inmediato. El de cabellos negros y mirada tan profunda como sus ojeras le esperaba en medio del chubasco, quieto, sumergido en sus pensamientos; un sentimiento comparable a la tristeza se veía reflejado en su rostro. L sintió cuando el otro joven se acercó, y volteó a verlo. El castaño le cuestionó de nuevo:_

— _¿Qué andas haciendo aquí afuera, Ryuzaki?_

—_Nada que valga la pena mencionar… —contestó después de unos instantes, con su suave tono de voz—. Es por el sonido de las campanas._

— _¿Campanas?_

—_Sí. —Volteó de nuevo hacia la nada—. Las campanas son increíblemente ruidosas hoy._

—_Yo no escucho nada. —El joven miró extrañado hacia los lados._

— _¿En serio? Han estado así todo el día sin cesar. No puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Quizás hay una boda en una iglesia o tal vez…_

— _¿De qué estás hablando, Ryuzaki? Solo estás diciendo cosas sin sentido._

— _Decía que… esas campanas deben provenir de alguna boda._

— _¿Qué boda? Yo no escucho ninguna…_

— _Tu boda, Yagami-kun._

_Y de pronto, el sonido constante de las recias gotas de lluvia comenzó a opacarse por las imponentes colisiones de los duros metales huecos de incontables y grandísimas campanas. El ruido que causaban era tremendo, casi ensordecían al joven Yagami, quien comenzó a voltear hacia todas partes, tratando inútilmente de comprender de donde podía provenir tanto bullicio._

—_Ryuzaki, ¿Qué está ocurriendo…? ¿De dónde viene…?_

—_Es por nuestra boda, Light._

_Esa suave y chillona voz lo hizo voltear a su costado derecho. Ahí se encontraba aquella jovencita de cabellos dorados, vestida hermosamente de blanco, mirándole con los ojos colmados de amor hacia él, pidiéndole con el alma ser también amada. ¿De dónde había salido ella?_

_Y antes de que dicha aparición terminase de desconcertarlo, el ruido de la lluvia, que de por sí ya casi ni se escuchaba por el bullicio de las campanas, desapareció por completo. El agua se había ido. Light Yagami se apresuró a voltear nuevamente donde Ryuzaki, pero, al hacerlo, notó que ya no se encontraba en la terraza del edificio —era por eso que ya no había más lluvia—. Ahora se encontraba dentro de una iglesia, con la bella niña de cabellos blondos a su lado, abrazándolo, engalanando ese maravilloso vestido blanco. Mirándole y susurrándole con voz totalmente sincera:_

"_Te amo, Light…"_

_Y el sonido de las campanas se hacía cada vez más y más intenso. El joven genio sentía que el ruido estaba a punto de reventarle los tímpanos. Su enloquecida mente llegó a desear, sobre cualquier otra cosa, que las campanas se detuviesen; y mientras más lo ansiaba, éstas con mayor y mayor fuerza sonaban. El dolor de cabeza iba en aumento. Y la joven vestida de novia se aferraba a él y repetía una y otra vez:_

"_Hasta que la muerte nos separe… Light…"_

"_Hasta que la muerte nos separe…"_

"_Hasta que la muerte…"_

— _¡Silencio!_

Y el joven genocida despertó de golpe, sudando frío, jadeando y con el latir del corazón alterado. Miró, bajo la tenue luz, que él aún se encontraba recostado en su cómoda alcoba. Pasado el aturdimiento, maldijo el haber tenido semejante estupidez de pesadilla, pues él no era de aquellos que se dejaran engañar ni por él mismo, ni tampoco creía que algo tan tonto pudiese tenerlo así de alterado como para que dicho trastorno se reflejara en sus sueños.

Volteó a su costado y la miró a ella, descansando con una sonrisa de oreja de oreja. La paz se pintaba en el rostro adormilado de aquella jovencita —pues por su apariencia y forma de ser, a sus veintitrés seguía siendo toda una niña—. Misa era todo lo contrario a lo que Light Yagami reflejaba en su cara húmeda y de fuerte respiros. Como si en lugar de tener alguna terrible pesadilla, Misa se encontrase soñando plácidamente lo que por excelencia siempre quisiera soñar cada vez que durmiese. Aún en ese estado, la actriz no soltaba del brazo al universitario. Light la miró enfurecido, pues, en el fondo, no podía pasar por alto su terrible negligencia, su desobediencia que, lejos de hacerle sentir mal, la estaba colmando de alegría. Por unos momentos parecía que el futuro dios del nuevo mundo envidiaba que su herramienta estuviese tan feliz por algo que a él le estaba quitando el sueño.

¿Y todo porqué? ¿Solo por qué iría a engendrar un hijo de la persona que ama? ¿Cuál es el verdadero valor de convertirse en padre? ¿Qué tiene de maravilloso saber que, gracias a tus fluidos corporales, nacerá otro ser humano en un mundo sobre infestado de ellos? Ciertamente, aquella criatura iba a tener el cincuenta por ciento de su patrón genético. Pero, analizándolo con más frialdad, un padre supone más que eso a los ojos de la humanidad aunque tal vez nada importante para los del frío universo. Muchos humanos encuentran sentido a su existencia a través de la paternidad, pero el objetivo de Light Yagami no era vivir como otro ser humano más —ni mucho menos morir como tal—, no. Su destino sería encaminar a la humanidad a una nueva era de paz y progreso, presentándose como su nuevo dios. Tener que hacer el amor con aquella mujer, cada cierto tiempo, orillado por sus humanos instintos, ya era bastante recordatorio de que su cuerpo siempre sería el de un ser humano. Ser padre significaba algo demasiado trivial como para pensar demasiado en ello. Aún tenía mucho por hacer como Kira para preocuparse de ser Light Yagami. Entonces, ¿cómo es que no podía dejar de observar a aquella insolente chiquilla que descansaba en su regazo, pensando en que ella se convertiría, a querer o no, en la madre de su hijo? Tonterías. Lo mejor sería dormir de nuevo, pues el dios del nuevo mundo debía conservarse el mayor tiempo posible por el bien de la humanidad. Mientras esto no llegase a ser un obstáculo en sus planes, poco o nada debía importarle el embarazo de su compañera. Así de simple.

…………………………………

A la mañana siguiente, Misa llevó a Light al consultorio del doctor Toriyama. Aquel hombre entrado en años, de apariencia simple pero agradable, era el médico de cabecera de la familia Yagami. Conocía al joven genio desde que él había nacido. Desde siempre, Toriyama se había impresionado con la sagacidad y talentos del castaño, al cual le había cogido un cariño muy especial. Cuando Light era pequeño, a menudo el médico le insinuaba sobre lo divertido que podría resultarle el estudiar medicina. Lástima que Light ya había decidido que seguiría los pasos de su padre y lucharía por defender la justicia, pues con ese talento, Light pudo haber sido un erudito de la medicina. Ahora el doctor Toriyama era también el médico de confianza de la bella actriz, quien ya consideraba parte de la familia del joven genio.

—No se preocupe, joven Yagami —le dijo—. Todo parece indicar que se trata de un embarazo estable. Puede estar tranquilo, yo me encargaré de vigilar el progreso de Misa para asegurarnos de que todo salga a la perfección.

— ¿Ya lo oíste, Light? —Misa sujetó del brazo a su enamorado—. Puedes estar tranquilo. Tori-chan dice que nuestro bebé va a nacer tan sano y bello como su padre.

—Él no dijo eso —acotó el siempre entrometido Ryuk.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, doctor Toriyama —el castaño dio una reverencia y salió del consultorio en compañía de Misa y el shinigami.

El doctor Toriyama sonrió al ver a la bella pareja, al pequeño Light —quien ya era todo un hombre—, alejarse. "¡Pero vaya con esta juventud!" pensaba con malicia al imaginarse a esos dos en la intimidad.

Light acompañó a Misa de vuelta al departamento. Como tenía muchos pendientes más por hacer, se despidió de ella y se encaminó a la universidad. Más tarde tendría que verse además con su padre y el resto del equipo de investigaciones, el caso debía continuar. Pasaron las horas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y, antes de que Light diera un paso fuera de la escuela, su celular sonó.

—Es Sayu… —recibió la llamada y puso el móvil en su oído—. ¿Qué ocurre, Sayu?

"Quiero que vengas a la casa de inmediato" dijo cortantemente la fémina voz que salió del teléfono e, inmediatamente después, colgó.

"¿Pero qué rayos…? Sayu no suele portarse así… ¿Acaso algo habrá ocurrido en casa de mis padres?" Light no podía estar seguro de nada en concreto, excepto de qué debía ir lo más pronto posible a casa de sus padres si quería averiguarlo.

Con la mayor rapidez posible llegó a la residencia Yagami. Durante todo el camino estuvo analizando que es lo que pudo haber ocurrido, sin llegar a nada concreto. Listo para enfrentarse a lo que fuera, entró a la residencia y caminó por los silenciosos pasillos. El silencio era terriblemente desolador, daba la impresión de que la casa estaba sola. ¡Pero si su hermana le había pedido que viniera hace menos de media hora! Caminó del pasillo a la cocina, de ahí, a la sala; donde, al entrar, vio una silueta, sentada en completo silencio en aquel sillón color caoba. Dicha silueta era la de su joven hermana de cabellos azabaches.

—Hermano…

— ¿Sayu…? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Hermano… —continuaba murmurando sin voltear a verlo—. ¿Sabes el porqué estás aquí?

— ¿Le ocurrió algo a mamá? ¿O acaso…?

— ¡No! No intentes hacerte el tonto conmigo. Finalmente… sé tu secreto, hermano.

"¿Mi secreto?" el joven pensó, tratando de mantenerse inerte. "¿Estará hablando de…? No. Ella no puede saberlo ya. Es imposible que Sayu, por si sola, se pueda enterar de…"

—Misa fue quien me lo dijo.

— ¿Qué?

—Ahora me crees, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué crees que dirán papá y mamá cuando se enteren de que su hijo idolatrado no es más que un…?

—Basta, Sayu —Light interrumpió con entereza—. No sé que es lo que Misa te haya dicho pero… —y entonces, un rayo de luz cruzó la mente de Light. "Ya veo. Se trata únicamente de eso." Pensó con una mezcla de alivio y desilusión.

La joven adolescente se levantó del sillón y corrió hacia su hermano para abrazarlo. A sus dieciocho recién cumplidos años, Sayu ya era todo un ejemplar de la belleza; su modestamente bien proporcionado y esbelto cuerpo y su rostro angelical, donde aún predominaban por mucho los rasgos infantiles, ya tenían fascinados a la mayoría de sus compañeros del campus al que recién había ingresado. Abrazó al castaño con emoción y gritó de alegría.

— ¡Hermanito! ¡No puedo creer que yo ya vaya a ser tía! Eso me hace sentir más grande. Como te odio por eso.

"Lo supuse. Solo se trataba del embarazo. Que tonto fui al imaginarme que Misa le diría sobre Kira". Light suspiró por dentro y se dispuso a interpretar el papel del hermano mayor.

—Así que Misa ya te dijo todo.

—Ayer me llamó por el celular y me dijo que guardara el secreto hasta que ella te lo dijera. Luego me llamó en la noche diciéndome que ya lo sabías y que tú también estabas muy emocionado. Dime, ¿Cuándo piensas decirles a nuestros padres la noticia?

Light guardó silencio por un leve instante y luego dijo:

—No hay ningún motivo para ocultarlo. Se los diré en cuanto pueda tocarse el tema.

—Huuy, veo que no tienes miedo que te regañen por tu travesura, hermanito. Misa y tú siguen sin casarse y tú todavía no terminas tus estudios. ¿Crees poder salir de esta sin ningún reprendo?

Light no contestó, sonrió secamente y apartó a su joven hermana. Se dio la media vuelta y avanzó hacia la salida. Sayu permaneció en la sala viéndolo alejarse.

— ¡Hermano! ¡No les diré nada si me das tres mil yenes!

El joven genocida no contestó. Su padre le estaba esperando para continuar el caso y ya se le había hecho tarde.

"Le dije a Misa que fuera discreta y no titubeó en decírselo a Sayu antes que a mí. A este paso, todos se van a enterar en muy poco tiempo. Estúpida Misa…"

CONTINUARÁ…

**Animetrixx al habla: **Disculpen la demora. En compensación, hice este cap un poco más largo. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Quisiera dedicar únicamente un consejo a Kami: DaLight, Kami, DaLight… xD

**Publicidad descarada:** En mi bio colgué una encuesta relacionada al fic para sber su punto de vista respecto a él (que conste que la historia no se va a basar en la encuesta, yo ya tengo más o menos decidido que es lo que va a pasar). También visiten mi blog si tienen tiempo, ya que acabo de subir un artículo relacionado con los foros de LMF, así que si eres miembro activo, tal vez les interese un poquito. Nos vemos en el botoncito de go para todo lo que se ofresca.


	4. No Hay de Otra

NO HAY DE OTRA.

—Estás en problemas, hermanito —murmuraba con malicia y entre risillas la joven Sayu durante la reunión familiar que se celebraba en la residencia de los Yagami.

—Light —acotó un serio Soichiro, padre de Light—, espero que estés consiente de la responsabilidad que implica la paternidad en un hombre. Misa y tú aún no se han casado y todavía te faltan dos años más para terminar tu carrera.

—No deberías permitir que tu hijo nazca fuera del matrimonio, Light —agregó Sachiko, su madre—. Si han decidido tener al bebe, lo mejor es que se casen de una vez y…

—Pero mamá —interrumpió la hermana del genio—, Misa tiene un carrera como actriz y nadie sabe que tiene por novio a mi hermano. Además Light no ha terminado su carrera todavía y de todas formas ya están viviendo juntos.

—Por otra parte, si Misa tiene a su bebé fuera del matrimonio y sin que los medios sepan quien es el padre, la prensa amarillista podría…

— ¡A Misa no le interesan esas cosas! —gritó la rubia con desenfreno—. Si Misa debe sacrificar su carrera para poder estar con Light y tener a nuestro hijo, entonces Misa está dispuesta a hacerlo.

—No digas eso —interrumpió Sayu—. Tu carrera como actriz está en su apogeo, no puedes echarla a perder. Si te casas con Light, solo tendrás que retirarte por un tiempo. No puedes arriesgar tu imagen, mi hermano debe corresponderte, él fue quien tuvo la culpa.

—Ku ku ku… Ahora resulta que tú tuviste la culpa, Light. —El shinigami que solo podía ser visto por los dos genocidas parecía divertirse con todo este enredo. "Es tal y como en los Doramas", pensaba al ver a los padres de Light, a su hermana y a Misa reunidos, hablando del incidente. Light conservaba su porte estoico mientras escuchaba a los demás y esperaba pacientemente su turno para hablar.

— ¿Y bien? —Soichiro se dirigió a su hijo con reserva—. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, Light? Ya eres un hombre y debes asumir la responsabilidad de tus actos. Quien debe encontrar solución a esto eres tú.

Light cerró y abrió los ojos sin gesticular preocupación alguna y respondió:

—No se preocupen. Esto no tiene por que afectar para mal la vida de Misa ni tampoco la mía. Obviamente yo continuaré con mis estudios, eso no se verá menoscabado en lo absoluto. Respecto a los gastos que pudiera significar el bebé, tampoco será un problema cubrirlo en lo que yo me gradúo y consigo trabajo. Misa y yo hemos estado juntando una cuenta de ahorros del dinero que ella ha ganado como actriz. No habrá ningún problema si Misa se retira y utilizamos el dinero de los ahorros para los gastos del bebé. Ya que Misa ha mantenido en secreto nuestra relación, no podemos casarnos de inmediato solo porque vamos a ser padres. Los medios no dejarían de hablar mal de nosotros. Lo mejor será que ella revele con prudencia que tiene una relación formal conmigo, diciendo que no lo había rebelado porque quería ser discreta con su vida privada y que va a retirase momentáneamente porque estamos esperando un hijo. Eso y que debido a razones obvias, hemos decidido no casarnos hasta que yo haya terminado mi carrera. Nadie podrá recriminarnos que sólo vivamos en unión libre si damos ese motivo.

Todos escucharon las palabras de Light y tal parecía que sus sentencias eran la decisión absoluta. Era admirable para los presentes como el joven genio conservaba siempre la calma y encontraba una solución tan rápida a una situación tan complicada.

—Light… —la idol miró a su enamorado con los ojos brillándoles de ilusión—. Eso quiere decir que… que una vez que termines tus estudios y consigas trabajo, ¿nos casaremos?

- Sí. Eso será lo mejor.

Los padres y la hermana del castaño lo miraron asombrados.

— ¡LIGHT! —Misa se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¡Misa es tan feliz! ¡Finalmente nos hemos comprometido y hasta permiso le estás dando a Misa de decírselo a los medios!

— ¡Felicidades, hermano, Misa, les deseo que sean muy felices! —exclamó sonriente Sayu.

—Me alegra que hayas tomado una decisión, Light. Veo con satisfacción que ya eres todo un hombre. —Soichiro se mostró satisfecho aunque aún algo molesto por la metida de pata de su hijo. Sachiko tomó de la mano a su esposo y miró con nostalgia a su adorado hijo, que, sin darse cuenta, ya había dado un paso más hacia el rumbo de la vida adulta. Dentro de poco ella se convertiría en abuela, momentos como estos hacían recordar lo rápido que a veces suele pasar el tiempo en la vida de los seres humanos.

— ¡Entonces hay que celebrar! —gritó la joven y atractiva hermana del asesino más grande de todos los tiempos—. ¡Una fiesta para celebrar a los futuros padres!

—Sayu, compórtate —reprendió su padre—. Esto no es un juego.

La universitaria se encogió de hombros y río con desfachatez.

…………………………

Todo parecía estar bajo control por el momento. Los días siguieron pasando y Misa, tal y como le había prometido a su enamorado, continuaba ayudándole en todo lo posible a crear su mundo ideal. Sentencias, sentencias y más sentencias. Misa no redujo su "productividad" de asesinatos ni en un solo nombre por día por el hecho de estar encinta. Ella misma le había jurado que las cosas no irían a cambiar y debía mantener dicha promesa por el bienestar del futuro retoño que tendría de su amado. La hermosa rubia se dedicó a pensar en como sería su vida al lado de su amado dios de ahora en adelante mientras escribía los nombres de los sentenciados. De vez en cuando, Light tenía que gritarle para bajarla de su nube y hacer que esta continuara haciendo su labor con eficiencia. Por un momento, Misa se preguntó como era posible que una mujer que en su vientre resguardaba a una futura vida, se encontrara a la vez manchándose las manos y cegando tantas otras. No. Light le había enseñado que por el bien de la vida de las demás personas, aquellas que fuesen nocivas debían morir. Y eso estaba haciendo ahora; por el bien de la criatura que resguardaba dentro de ella, debía continuar siéndole útil a su amado dios. Ni un nombre menos debía escribir para probarle que las cosas nunca cambiarían y que ese niño merecía nacer y vivir.

Calló la noche y la linda rubia se quedó despierta en su cama, con su idolatrado dios descansando a un lado de ella. No es que asesinar a diestra y siniestra le quitara el sueño —para ella, eso era cosa de todos los días—, sino que algunas cosas que meditó mientras escribía la hicieron pensar seriamente sobre su situación como futura madre y como segundo Kira en el que ahora ella se encontraba:

_Misa ama a Light más que nada en este mundo, y es por eso que Misa siempre ha estado dispuesta a dar su vida para ayudarlo. Y Light quiere y se deja querer por Misa porque Misa siempre le ha sido útil y fiel. Hasta aquí todo era perfecto, pero… El bebé que Misa va a tener de Light no va a ser como Misa. En un principio solo será un bebé. Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando crezca? ¿Y si llega a saber quienes son realmente sus padres? Todo esto lo hemos estado haciendo para hacer un mundo mejor. Un mundo mejor para todas las personas. Supongo que esto también será para bien de nuestro bebé._

Misa se acariciócon dulzura su aún delgado y terso vientre y volteó a ver a su amado dios, quien dormitaba con tranquilidad. Dormido era quizás como ella podía admirar la parte más humana y sincera del insaciable aspirante a deidad.

_Me pregunto si Light podrá de alguna manera querer a su hijo como quiere a su familia y así las cosas no tengan que ser como con Misa, a quien para poder quererla debe de serle útil…_

……………………………

— ¡Light-kun! —el joven detective se abalanzó sobre él en cuanto cruzó la puerta de la habitación que se utilizaba como centro de investigación. El universitario apenas alcanzó a encogerse de hombros y cerrar los ojos. Matsuda lo atrapó por el cuello con su brazo y talló como frenético el cabello del genio.

—Ya me dijeron la nueva noticia —cuchicheaba con malicia mientras veía a Light con una mirada vivaracha—. Así que finalmente Misa-Misa y tú van a ser padres —dio unos golpecitos en el costado del genio—, ¿Eh? ¡No tienes idea de la envidia que te tengo!

— ¡Matsuda, déjalo en paz! —le ordenó con voz férrea otro detective del equipo, quien se distinguía de entre todos por su peinado a la afro y su constante intolerancia a la inmadurez de su compañero.

— ¡Pero Aizawa…! Yo solo quería felicitarlo…

"Así que los hombres de mi papá ya se enteraron", pensó Light, aún siendo sujetado por el imprevisible Matsuda. "Apenas y van dos semanas de que Misa se enteró que estaba esperando un bebé."

—Las cosas no pueden quedarse así, Light —continuó Matsuda—. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una fiesta entre todos para festejarte?

— ¡MATSUDA! —esta vez Aizawa le gritó tan fuerte que consiguió que el escandaloso detective soltara a Light y se apartara asustado y con desilusión.

—No le hagas caso, Light-kun —acotó Ide, quien se encontraba investigando frente la PC, a un lado de Aizawa y sin inmutarse ante el escándalo que hacían sus colegas—. Misa fue quien se lo dijo a Matsuda cuando él se la encontró en la plaza comercial comprando ropa para bebé. Y desde que llegó no ha parado de gritar como loco de la emoción.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —El joven detective se ruborizó—. Yo solo dije que era muy agradable saber que Tú y Misa-Misa finalmente tengan que comprometerse. Aunque pudiste habérnoslo dicho con confianza, Light-kun. Ya que…

— ¡Que lo dejes en paz y te pongas a trabajar! —gritó Aizawa por enésima vez.

Light permaneció serio y, junto con el resto del equipo, se pusieron a avanzar con el caso en lo que Soichiro llegaba del departamento de policía.

—Sigo pensando que hacer una fiesta para celebrar a Light-kun es una estupenda idea. ¿No lo crees, Ide?

Ide continuó atento a su ordenador y apenas sintió ánimos de contestarle a Matsuda.

—Eso se hará sólo cuando tengamos tiempo. El caso aún está muy lejos de resolverse y Light siempre está ocupado. Si no está estudiando, está investigando. ¿En que momento planeas que…?

—Pero Ide, es precisamente por eso que es necesario hacer esto.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí. Light-kun necesita relajarse. Últimamente ha estado tan ocupado que ya no se da el tiempo suficiente para convivir con su familia y sus amigos del colegio. Esta fiesta puede ser una grandiosa oportunidad para reunirlos a todos y tener un bonito recuerdo. ¡Qué importa si sacrificamos un día de trabajo para hacerla! Esto de no descansar ni un solo día por culpa del maldito de Kira no es bueno para nadie.

— ¡Matsuda! Cállate y sigue trabajando. —Aizawa ya estaba totalmente harto de él, que desde que había regresado del centro comercial, no dejaba de hablar de Light y Misa—. Light-kun, no le prestes atención. Supongo que no necesito decirte sobre la responsabilidad de formar una familia. El problema aquí es que tú y Misa quizás no están preparados todavía para esto, ya que son muy jóvenes y tienen una carrera por hacer.

—Ya platiqué de eso con mi padre, Aizawa —contestó—. Por el momento Misa y yo tenemos todo bajo control. Ella se retirará temporalmente de la farándula y utilizaremos nuestros ahorros para tener al bebé. Una vez que me gradúe y consiga trabajo, nos casaremos y ella retomará su carrera como actriz.

A Matsuda, el segundo miembro más joven del equipo, le brillaron con rareza los ojos, y antes de que alguien pudiera notarlo, gritó:

— ¡Esto es fantástico! ¡Misa-Misa y Tú finalmente van a casarse! —se puso a brincar y a elevar sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

— ¡Te dije que te callaras y te pudieras a trabajar! —Totalmente hastiado, Aizawa se levantó de su silla a reprender al indisciplinado Matsuda. Éste solo se encogió de hombros y pidió disculpas. Light, quien hacía el rol de L frente al monitor, permaneció serio frente a su PC.

_Supongo que era inevitable que ellos se dieran cuenta, por muy discreto que hubiera querido ser mi papá. De seguro, en cuanto Misa llegue al departamento, se armará un alboroto entre ella y Matsuda. No comprendo porqué las mujeres son tan irracionales. No importa. Mi papá ya no tarda en llegar. Lo mejor será avanzar con mi plan…_

CONTINUARÁ…

**Animetrixx al habla:** Uff, maldito tiempo que no me deja subir más rápido. Lo bueno es que ya pude terminar este cap, algo gracioso, ya era hora de que Matsu se uniera a Misa y Ryuk en este conjunto de situaciones ligeramente cómicas. Me alegra ver que se está participando en la encuesta del fic. Aunque a veces me asusta un poco las expectativas que los lectores tienen. Ya puedo imaginarme a Ryuk cuidando a un bebé xD… y si con uno Light siente que va a enloquecer, ¡Imaginense si son gemelos! ¡O una mini-Misa con complejo de Electra que se lanzara hacia él cada que llegara del trabajo! xxD Gracias por leerme y para cualquier cosilla, nos vemos en el botón de **go.**

**Otra cosa: **Pobre del que diga que Misa está OoC. Misa desde un principio sabía que de unirse a Kira este solo la querría para utilizarla y le dijo a Light que ella estaba dispuesta a ser usada con tal de que este se dejara querer por ella. ¿Lo recuerdan?


	5. Fiesta de canasta

FIESTA DE CANASTA.

—Misa-Misa, ¿Es cierto lo que acaba de decir? ¿Usted va a…? —preguntaba totalmente sorprendido el reportero a la bella actriz quien se encontraba rodeada de camarógrafos y periodistas durante la rueda de prensa, anunciando la gran noticia de su retiro temporal del medio artístico y sus motivos. Decenas de camarógrafos disparaban con el flash de sus cámaras a la bajita rubia.

—Sí —contestó con su chillona y optimista voz—. Mi pareja actual y Misa hemos decidido sentar cabeza y vamos a tener un hijo. Aunque como él aún se encuentra estudiando, nuestra boda no se llevará a cabo hasta después. Pero nuestra relación es muy unida. Llevamos viviendo juntos desde hace ya casi tres años.

La noticia era todo un bullicio. Todas las revistas niponas para jóvenes y sobre el medio artístico tuvieron por portada a la joven Misa Amane, quien había revelado que estaba esperando un hijo de su enamorado, por lo que se tomaría un año sabático y tendría que renunciar a algunas propuestas fílmicas que recientemente le habían hecho.

Tal y como se lo había advertido Light, tuvo que revelar discretamente que su novio era un distinguido estudiante de la facultad de Toodai llamado Light Yagami y dejar que ellos averiguasen el resto. La noticia de que el padre del bebé de la famosa idol era el hijo del subdirector del departamento de policía de Japón no se dejó esperar y, rápidamente, la familia Yagmi comenzó a ser acosada por docenas de reporteros y paparazis hambrientos de respuestas y forografías. Una revista consiguió, en exclusiva, una entrevista con la hermana del enamorado:

"Mi hermano es sencillamente apuesto y muy caballeroso. Misa-Misa se sacó la lotería con él. ¡Estoy muy emocionada de saber que dentro de poco seré tía!"

Después vinieron las fotografías y fichas biográficas del castaño. Una reseña sobre su destacado historial académico, su maravillosa participación en el torneo intercolegial de tenis juvenil en la secundaria, su hazaña de sacar la calificación más alta en el examen de admisión de la universidad de Tokio y sobre como había ayudado a resolver algunos casos policíacos con sus excelentes deducciones, aún siendo extremadamente joven. Light Yagami era un muchacho excepcional, de eso no cabía duda. A pesar de no ser una figura pública, la promoción que se le hizo a su imagen le ganó cientos de jovencitas fans que aclamaban que su corazón era del guapo genio. La pareja se volvió la más famosa del país del sol naciente. Los programas de espectáculo, de una manera u otra, hablaban siempre de ellos. Light había predicho que algo de esta índole ocurriría y era por ello que le había aconsejado a Misa callar sobre su noviazgo; pero ahora ya era inevitable y, como si de una pieza de bajo valor en una partida de ajedrez que requiere de sacrificarse para seguir la jugada se tratase, tuvo que dejar a la bella asesina confesarlo. Antes bien, esto solo ayudaba a fortalecer la pantalla por la que Light Yagami podía esconder a Kira debajo de una vida que, a pesar de ser excepcional, no dejaba de ser normal para los ojos humanos.

………………………

Todo estaba decidido. Dentro de aproximadamente siete meses nacería el bebé y el momento de hacer los preparativos había llegado. Era por eso que Misa y su futura cuñada Sayu se la pasaban de tienda en tienda, viendo que artículos deberían comprar de entre todas las opciones. La rubia modelo había decidido que no averiguaría el sexo de la criatura hasta que naciese, por lo que comprar ropa y muebles de un color determinado como rosa o azul no era posible por el momento. Pero nada perdía con ir a ver a las tiendas para niños los diferentes tipos de cunas y ropita para recién nacidos. Sin importar que fuese niño o niña, ese niño sería simplemente encantador, de eso sí estaba segura la bella idol. Ya que, irremediablemente, de una u otra forma, aquel pequeño pedazo de amor se parecería —mucho o poco— a su encantador padre. El hijo de Light Yagami solo podía merecer lo mejor de lo mejor; ya sea ropa, juguetes, mobiliario… todo. Misa también aprovechó para comprarse cuantos libros para madres primerizas encontraba en las librerías y los llevaba consigo a todas partes, leyendo con cuidado cada una de las páginas para memorizar cada consejo, cada instrucción que le permitiera ser la mejor madre del mundo. Fue por leer uno de esos tantos manuales que, mientras andaba por la calle, camino al registro civil, fortuitamente se tropezó con un sujeto que iba saliendo del edificio, derribando todos los documentos que cargaba, sus anteojos y su maletín. La despistada Misa también cayó adolorida al suelo.

— ¡Idiota! —le reclamó al joven fiscal, como si la culpa solo fuera de él y no de ella.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —el recién nombrado fiscal, de cabellos largos, porte estoico y elegantes anteojos, ayudó a la rubia a levantarse—. Espero no haberla lastima…

— ¡Cállate! —reclamó enfurecida—. Por si no lo sabías, Misa está esperando un bebé. Si algo le llega a pasar al bebé de Misa, te juro que…

—Lo lamento —contestó sin inmutarse y permaneciendo impasible, mientras recogía, uno a uno, sus papeles del suelo.

—Eso no es suficiente. Si mi doctor me dice que el bebé resintió esta caída…

—Pero usted fue quien se tropezó conmigo —el joven fiscal recogió sus anteojos y se los situó en el rostro, luego miró a Misa a los ojos—. Aún así, no creo que una simple caída como esa afecte a su bebé. Apenas y se golpeó las caderas.

—Como sea… —Misa se sacudió el polvo y acarició su vientre, cerciorándose a su modo que su niño se encontraba bien—. Oye, Tú trabajas aquí, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

— ¿Eres notario del registro civil…?

—No. Soy un Kenji* —contestó.

—Ya veo —suspiró algo decepcionada—. Pero tú debes tener algún amigo que trabaje como notario, ¿no?

—Sí. Tengo algunos conocidos que ejercen en el registro civil.

— ¿Podrías recomendarme al mejor asesor de matrimonios que conozcas? Lo que pasa es que muy pronto mi amado Light va a contraer nupcias con Misa, y Misa está buscando a un buen juez para casarnos. También Misa quisiera a alguien que me pudiera asesorar con el registro del bebé de Misa.

El joven meditó unos momentos antes de contestar. —Podría llevarla ahora mismo, señorita. Pero el tiempo apremia y tengo que asistir a un compromiso —el apuesto fiscal dio una reverencia, tomó su maletín y se dio la media vuelta, alejándose de la actriz. Misa no se lo permitió y corrió para alcanzarlo.

—Espera. Por lo menos déjale a Misa tu teléfono para que luego la lleves a ver a tus amigos del registro civil.

El fiscal movió la cabeza y al no tener más opción, decidió darle un par de tarjetas a la idol.

—Este es mi número, y éste otro es el del encargado del registro Civil. Me retiro. Que tenga una buena tarde —se alejó de inmediato.

Misa se quedó pensando en que el carácter del joven abogado no era muy sociable y se quedó leyendo la tarjeta.

—"Mikami Teru…" Bueno, Misa aún tiene muchas cosas por hacer. Al menos ya no tendrá que buscar por hoy en el registro civil…

Y continuó caminando, leyendo aquel manual para madres primerizas sin fijarse por donde caminaba; de regreso al centro comercial para ver más artículos para niños recién nacidos, donde unos paparazzis la esperaban con sus cámaras para tomar las imágenes para su artículo amarillista sobre la vida privada de la actriz.

………………………

Las visitas que Misa hacía a casa de los Yagami, ahora que ella se había retirado de los medios, se habían incrementado; y, por lo menos, un par de horas por las tardes dedicaba a pasarla con su suegra y su cuñada, para luego regresar al departamento de su amado antes de que terminara de ocuparse en sus asuntos. La mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba con Sayu, la hermana de su amado, con quien pasaba horas hablando de cosas frívolas mientras Sachiko les servía algo de Té, en la modesta sala del domicilio que se había llenado de vida.

—Creo que ya es hora de que hagamos la fiesta de canasta. ¿No lo crees, Misa?

— ¿Una fiesta de canasta…?

—Sí. Nos reuniríamos entre amigas para celebrar que vas a ser mamá, y te obsequiaríamos algunos regalos para tu bebé; como ropa, juguetes y otras cosas.

— ¿En serio? —La bella lolita no sabía muy bien en que consistía eso de una fiesta de canasta pero la idea le pareció bastante entretenida—. ¿Y podremos invitar también a Light?

—No, Misa —contestó con una gota de sudor en la frente—. Se supone que es una reunión entre mujeres para celebrar que pronto vas a ser mamá. Podemos hacer la fiesta en la casa, yo invitaré a algunas amigas del campus y tú puedes invitar a tus amigas de la agencia. ¡Ya verás que será muy divertido!

— ¿Y va a haber manzanas? —preguntó Ryuk, el curioso shinigami que sólo podía ser visto por la futura madre, misma que le ignoró por completo. Al dios le parecía algo interesante todo esto de hacer fiestas y comprar regalos sólo porque un humano estaba en camino. La verdad es que el shinigami nunca comprendía del todo las conversaciones que había entre mujeres, ¡eran tan distintas de las conversaciones entre hombres! Y por mucho que le preguntaba a Light al respecto, el genio no le daba importancia y le decía que la mentalidad femenina no era ningún enigma y no debía tomarle demasiada importancia a sus palabras.

Ambas mujercitas —Sayu y Misa— rieron jovialmente, la madre de la menor llegó a servirles un poco de té, y su pequeña hija le contó el plan que traía entre manos. Sachiko asintió y las tres decidieron efectuar el evento dentro de dos semanas para dar el tiempo necesario de organizar el acontecimiento.

………………………

— ¡Light! ¡Light! —gritaba sin parar el shinigami de alas negras al humano que recién había llegado al departamento y tomado asiento en el sofá.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ryuk? —preguntó mientras se aflojaba la corbata del cuello y tomaba el periódico.

—Estaba en la casa de tus padres y escuché que Sayu y Misa van a hacer una fiesta de canasta.

—Ryuk, es completamente normal que las mujeres hagan ese tipo de fiestas cuando una de ellas va a ser madres —el castaño le dio vuelta a la página del diario.

—Eso también dijo tu hermana. Yo solo quería saber si en las fiestas de canasta se les llama así porque hay canastas en ellas.

— ¿Canastas? —arqueó una ceja.

—Y si va a haber canastas… tal vez pueda ser una canasta con manzanas.

—Ryuk, las fiestas de ese tipo se les llama así porque en ellas se dan obsequios a la futura madre para su bebé, tales como ropa, biberones, mantas. Todos esos artículos sirven para formar un grupo de productos de primera necesidad en el cuidado de un niño recién nacido, que es conocido como canastilla del bebé. De ahí el nombre.

La futura madre llegó desde la cocina con una taza de café y se la sirvió a su novio. Ella, el shinigami y el autoproclamado dios del nuevo mundo, pasaron el resto de la tarde en tranquilidad. Al caer la noche, el momento de hacer justicia había llegado y tuvieron una larga jornada de asesinatos en masa antes de irse a dormir.

…………………

Transcurrieron las dos semanas, y la fiesta de canasta que Sayu había organizado, inició. La universitaria invitó a algunas amigas del colegio; a su vez, Misa llevó a varias conocidas de la agencia de modelos donde antiguamente trabaja, a quienes consideraba sus amigas a pesar de haberlas dejado de tratar desde que comenzó a vivir junto con Light, y a algunas actrices de reparto que había conocido hace poco, durante la filmación de sus películas; a su vez, Sachiko también invitó a algunas familiares: hermanas suyas, tías de Light; a sus sobrinas, primas del genio, y también algunas parientes de por parte de su señor esposo. La fiesta no tenía mucha gente a pesar de todo, y logró ser ocultada de los medios de comunicación para ser llevada con privacidad. O al menos eso pensaron, pues un astuto y joven reportero había logrado obtener información del acontecimiento gracias a la indiscreción de una actriz invitada por Misa, y, decidido a llevarse la exclusiva, se aventuró a guardar el secreto e ir en solitario al lugar para obtener la exclusiva del año. Armado con su cámara y su computadora de mano con micrófono integrado, Tarou Kagami* se acercó lo más que pudo a una de las ventanas de la residencia para capturar el mayor número de imágenes y venderlas al mejor postor como "La fiesta de canastilla de la idol Misa-Misa."

El morocho enfocó su poderosa cámara a través de la ventana y observó la reunión. Misa se encontraba charlando con sus amigas de la agencia y la familia de su enamorado sobre sus futuros planes como madre y de algunos consejos que había leído en los libros para primerizas que compró, que, desafortunadamente, no había memorizado del todo bien y sólo podía recordar incoherencias que hacían reír a las muchachitas que aún no eran madres, al escucharlas.

—Misa-Misa, no puedes calentar el agua con el bebé dentro… —le corregía su futura suegra Sachiko.

—Pero… el libro dice que…

—No. Mira, el libro dice que debes…

"Esto es fantástico" pensaba el intrépido paparazzi mientras comenzaba a tomar fotografías de la idol en compañía de las demás mujeres. Mientras lo hacía, el shinigami de ojos ambar, Ryuk, gracias a su sobrehumana visión y audición, le descubrió con ayuda de su potente sentido del oído que detectó los sonidos que hacía la cámara. Éste, sin ser visto por el joven, se acercó lleno de curiosidad para averiguar que hacía.

— ¡Oh! Pero si es otro de esos sujetos que tratan de espiar a Misa con sus cámaras —habló Ryuk en soliloquio—. ¿Debería de advertirle a Misa?

El dios de la muerte continuó observando al camarógrafo. Éste continuó tomando unas cuantas fotografías más y luego se dispuso a buscar otro lugar donde tomar más imágenes y grabar las conversaciones. Misa, tras unos minutos más de conversación, notó que su posesor se había ausentado y se preguntó el motivo de aquello. Tal vez se había ido a un lugar seguro para poder comerse una manzana. O tal vez…

"Perfecto. ¡Perfecto!" decía una y otra vez en sus adentros el periodista, al lograr infiltrarse en la casa, tomar mejores fotografías y grabar las conversaciones de los presentes. Ryuk le seguía de cerca.

—Permítanme un momento —Misa se levantó de su asiento—. Iré al baño.

La rubia bajita hizo como si se dirigiera al lugar que indicó, pero en realidad caminó hacia la cocina. Ahí, tomó una manzana del frutero y se escabulló por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala donde el paparazzi se encontraba espiando a las demás. Quedó justo detrás del camarógrafo, sin que este lo notara, y Ryuk volteó a verla junto a la jugosa manzana que llevaba.

— ¡Uoh!!! —exclamó el simpático monstruo, casi saliéndole la baba por la boca. Misa señaló la manzana con su dedo y luego hizo lo mismo con la cámara del paparazzi, dándole a entender la condición para recibir el premio. Ryuk aceptó, tal y como había aceptado siempre en este tipo de situaciones, y, con su invisible e intangible mano, penetró dentro del aparato y destruyó discretamente la tarjeta de memoria del mismo. Igual hizo con la palmtop que el reportero llevaba como grabadora de audio.

"¡Mi cámara! ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?" caviló Tarou, una vez que se dio cuenta del sabotaje. El paparazzi maldijo su suerte y tuvo que huir de la residencia para evitar ser descubierto. Una vez que se marchó, Misa rió jocosamente.

— ¿Me das ahora sí la manzana? —el shinigami impaciente puso sus manos por delante y la rubia dejó caer la fruta en ellas con una sonrisa. Después, Misa entró de vuelta al lugar de la reunión, por donde el camarógrafo estaba espiando, y se sentó a seguir conversando.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, el mal afortunado hombre corría con su cámara favorita arruinada y el orgullo de periodista destrozado. "Esto es imposible. No creí que la maldición de los paparazzis que intentaban espiar a Misa-Misa fuese cierta. Y yo que les aposté a esos imbéciles que si podría tomar esas fotos…"

**Animetrixx al habla:** Hola de nuevo. Nuevamente, discúlpenme por la demora. Espero este pequeño incidente les haya parecido gracioso. Tarou Kagami era el nombre del protagonista del episodio piloto del manga, por lo que me pareció divertido incluirlo como periodista espía de Misa-Misa. Tampoco pude resistirme a la tentación de que Mikami y Misa se conocieran en este fic. ¿Cómo hacer una historia con los Kiras de protagonistas sin incluir a X-Kira? xD. Kenji es el nombre que se les da a los fiscales en Japón. Bueno, en realidad, su trabajo es un poco distinto por lo que llamarlos fiscales no es una buena traducción.


	6. Gorda ?

GORDA.

En toda la manzana se escuchaba un desolador e inconsolable llanto femenino. Los fuertes gritos provenían del departamento número setenta y nueve del tercer piso del conjunto habitacional donde el asesino más grande de la era moderna se hospedaba en compañía de su bella cómplice. Light Yagami recién iba llegando de la escuela cuando reconoció la chillona y desquiciante voz de Misa y corrió para averiguar lo que ocurría.

— ¡Misa! —gritó agitado del cansancio tras abrir estrepitosamente la puerta. La rubia gritaba ensordecedoramente desde un rincón de su habitación, con el shinigami Ryuk observándola y riéndose quedamente de ella. Light entró—. ¿Qué te ocurre, Misa?

—Light, no me veas —sentenció entre tiernos y suaves llantos, acurrucada en el extremo de la cama, casi pegada a la cabecera, dándole la espalda al joven genio.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Es que… es que… —su voz se escuchaba desgastada de tanto llanto. Ryuk sólo la observaba de cerca con un mohín de curiosidad—. Light… Misa… Misa… Misa está…

Light la miró con un gesto bastante molesto, como si finalmente hubiese comprendido cual era el tonto motivo de su berrinche. Cerró los ojos, arqueó una ceja y se llevó la mano a la cara del bochorno mientras la bella jovencita chillaba:

"_¡MISA ESTÁ GORDA…!"_

El grito se extendió hasta activar la alarma de un automóvil estacionado a dos cuadras del departamento.

— ¡Misa se puso gorda! —Gritaba sin dejar de llorar como una bebé—. ¡No puedo soportarlo…! ¡Buaaahhh…! —lloraba y agitaba los brazos, golpeando repetidas veces el colchón, cualquiera que la viera pensaría en que es como una niña de cinco de años haciendo un berrinche. El también futuro padre la observaba con reprocho total, mientras el entretenido shinigami de alas negras se reía moderadamente, casi sin hacer aspaviento.

—Misa, ¡tú no estás gorda! —Acotó el castaño, irritado y a la vez tratando de permanecer en sus cabales, haciendo el intento de tranquilizarla—. Sólo estás preñada.

Misa cesó sus gritos y, con un rostro húmedo que indicaba necesidad de consuelo, volteó a verlo.

—Pero… —tartamudeó. Por unos momentos pareciese que Light había conseguido tranquilizarla, pero en eso Ryuk importunó con un comentario:

—Pues yo sí la veo bastante panzona.

Los escandalosos llantos de la rubia se reanudaron, irritando los tímpanos del genio. Light le lanzó una mirada asesina al indiscreto Ryuk, por lo que éste se encogió de hombros y volteó hacia otro lado.

— ¡Ya deja de llorar! —le ordenó a Misa con una voz totalitaria, tan contundente fue su orden que la rubia paró en el instante. Luego se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia él lentamente, con la carita avergonzada, demostrando los pocos deseos que tenía que su novio la viese así: con su alguna vez precioso y esbelto cuerpo deformado por el bulto que comenzaba a cargar en su vientre, fruto de ya llevar cinco meses y medio encinta. Ya no podía lucir sus prendas favoritas en aquella situación, por lo que desde hace un par de meses tuvo que hacerse a la idea de llevar únicamente ropaje de maternidad. Al acercarse a su amado, éste pudo notar que llevaba puesta una bata de maternidad cuyo color rosa pastel le venía muy apropiado a la rubia, dado color de su tez.

—Misa ya no puede vestirse y verse tan bonita como antes —dijo entre suspiros de tristeza y añoranza—. Por eso es que ya no puedo pasearme por las calles. No si tengo que estar vestida así. No quiero que los fanáticos de Misa se decepcionen al ver a su ídolo gorda.

Light, para poder tranquilizarla, tuvo que recurrir a las palabras dulces. Por lo que la abrazó y le dijo:

—Misa, ¡pero si te vez preciosa así! Mírate. Tu rostro sigue siendo precioso. Y estoy seguro que tus fans se morirían por verte en ese estado tan tierno que es el de una joven madre esperando a un niño.

—Entonces… ¿Entonces por qué ya no quieres hacer el amor con Misa? —Acotó, con lo que tomó desprevenido al genio—. _Tori-chan_ me dijo que, después del primer semestre y hasta el inicio del tercero, es seguro tener relaciones. ¡Es porque el gordo cuerpo de Misa ya no te provoca deseo! ¿Verdad?

— ¿Y para que quieren hacer otro bebé si todavía no ha salido este…? —las palabras de Ryuk cesaron en el momento en que ambos asesinos voltearon a mirarlo de una forma tan intimidante que hasta el mismo rey de los shingamis hubiese también callado. Sabiéndose inoportuno y poco menos que indeseado, sacó sus negras alas y, atravesando los muros del cuarto, se marchó, casi como huyendo de ellos.

—Dime entonces si es por eso, Light —continuó Misa taciturna—. A Light ya no le provoca nada el cuerpo de Misa ahora que está así. Consideras que Misa ya no es digna de ti.

—Misa, no digas tonterías —la abrazó aún más fuerte—. Yo te amo y siempre te amaré. Si no hemos podido tener intimidad, es porque últimamente hemos estado muy ocupados con los preparativos de la llegada de nuestro hijo. Y en cuanto a tu figura, la recuperarás después del parto si te cuidas bien.

—Y… ¿Y si a Misa le quedan estrías después del parto? ¿Y si Misa se queda con algunos kilos de más luego de que nuestro bebé haya nacido?

—Eso no va a pasar. Eres una mujer muy saludable y sabes como cuidarte mejor que ninguna otra.

—Otra cosa que teme Misa es que… después del parto las cosas ya no van a volver a ser las mismas que antes "entre nosotros".

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Misa se ruborizó. — Es que después del parto, es probable que Misa no vuelva a _ser la misma de antes. _Y entonces… ya no pueda… tú sabes… volver a "acoger" a Light tan… tan _firme_ y _apretujadito_ como antes de ser mamá… Entonces… entonces ya no vas a querer a Misa y te vas a buscar a otra que no haya tenido hijos.

Light se abochornó por lo explicita que había sido la rubia. Aún cuando trataba de mantenerse estoico, ganas no le faltaron de gritarle furioso que se dejara de estupideces. Pero no podía arriesgarse a hacerla estallar en lágrimas nuevamente; no ahora que su familia frecuentaba más seguido a Misa y que, de maltratarla, ellos pudiesen notarlo. Por otro lado, darle la razón requeriría de atentar contra su dignidad y su amor hacia él.

—Misa, no sé de donde sacaste todo eso, pero tú eres la única para mí, y…

— ¿Entonces por qué ya no quieres hacer el amor con Misa?

La situación era obvia: si Light quería convencer a la paranoica rubia de algo, la práctica sería más efectiva que cualquiera de sus palabras. Aprovechando que Ryuk se había ido del dormitorio, se apresuró a callar con un beso a Misa y a hacerle el amor. Resultó que, efectivamente, tan fácil y tan sencillo como concederle aquello, era el tranquilizarla. Terminando, Misa lucía con una espectacular mueca de alegría y despidió a su prometido con un beso. Toda la tarde se la pasó acariciando con amor maternal su abultado vientre, pensando en como sería su vida una vez que aquella criatura naciese y formara una familia con su amado Light. Hace unas semanas se había practicado un ultrasonido, para vigilar el correcto desarrollo del niño, con la condición de que el doctor mantuviese en secreto el sexo del bebé, ya que había decidido que, al igual que en tiempos de antaño, eso tendría que ser una sorpresa que se descubriría en el momento de que la criatura viniese al mundo. Sayu le había ayudado en incontables ocasiones a comprar cuanta cosa fuese necesaria para el nacimiento; incluso habían acondicionado una habitación de la residencia Yagami —ya que se había decidido que, una vez nacido el infante, Ella y Light se mudarían con sus padres mientras conseguían un apartamento más grande—, que antes era utilizada como biblioteca, para que fuera el cuarto del bebé. En compañía de Light, de un desapercibido Ryuk y de su joven cuñada Sayu, cruzaron cuanto centro comercial, cuanta tienda de ropa, muebles, blancos, juguetes y hasta comida infantil —aún cuando faltaba mucho tiempo para tener que preocuparse por la alimentación no materna del niño— encontraban. Todas las tardes en que se quedaba únicamente acompañada por el shinigami, se la pasaba fantaseando, imaginando que clase de niño sería su hijo: si un ejemplar estudiante, serio, talentoso y popular como su padre; o un alegre, cariñoso y espontáneo angelito que enternecería con su encanto a todos en cuanto lo conocieran. Bien podría también ser una jovencita: una seria y talentosa alumna o una encantadora y ocurrente niña. No importa. Fuese como fuese, sería el hijo de su amado dios; por ende tendría que ser perfecto. Y por primera vez tendría a alguien a quien amar, a quien idolatrar, tanto como a él.

Eran las siete de la tarde. Misa yacía sentada, esperando a que su enamorado terminara de ocuparse en la habitación del apartamento que había acondicionado como centro de investigación, al lado de su padre y del resto del equipo que investigaban el caso Kira. Tarareaba alegremente una canción de cuna mientras se tocaba el vientre, simulando una especie de caricia arrulladora, y le hablaba con palabras suaves a su bebé, como si en realidad ya lo tuviese entre sus brazos y no dentro de ella. Ryuk el shinigami, tras acabar de devorar una roja manzana, se acercó donde ella y le dijo:

—Oye, Misa…

— ¿Qué quieres, Ryuk? —le miró con desconfianza al notar que observaba curioso como acariciaba su abdomen.

—Se supone que el bebé está dentro de ti, creciendo lo suficiente hasta que pueda nacer, ¿no? —Misa le asintió—. Aunque todavía hay algo que no logro entender.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por dónde es que va a salir?

La bajita rubia se sonrojó. — ¡Eres un pervertido! —Gritó y le arrojó un cojín al rostro. Ryuk esbozó su singular muletilla de desconcierto y retrocedió unos pasos al ver como la bella rubia perdía los estribos.

— ¿No me digas que por dónde mismo que entró?

— ¡Cállate, pervertido! —continuó arrojándole los cojines del sillón, sólo que Ryuk esta vez los esquivaba volviéndose intangible, atravesándolos conforme estos les pasaban, como si su cuerpo fuese únicamente un holograma. En eso Matsuda salió del cuarto a tomar un poco de aire, y vio a Misa sola, gritando y arrojando almohadillas al aire; hecho que, como era de esperarse, le extrañó.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, _Misa-chan?_

—Ma… ¡Matsu-chan! —La joven delató nerviosismo en su voz—. Lo que pasa es que un horrible mosquito se metió a la sala, y a Misa le dio mucho miedo, y lo espantó lanzándole los cojines. Pero no hay problema, el mosquito ya se fue.

—No es cierto, yo sigo aquí —acotó el shinigami. Misa le ignoró.

—Un mosquito, ¿eh? —El divertido y un poco inmaduro agente trató de bromear al respecto y sacó su revolver—. No te preocupes, Misa-chan. Si regresa, ¡yo te protegeré! —apuntó a la nada con su arma.

Misa rió. —Ay, Matsu, tú serías incapaz de dispararle a alguien, incluso a un mosquito.

— ¿Tú lo crees? —se sonrosó llevándose la mano a la nuca. Aizawa escuchó su risa y, molesto, le gritó:

— ¡Matsuda! ¡Más te vale que no estés perdiendo el tiempo!

El detective se encogió de hombros y se apresuró a regresar a la habitación, dónde sus compañeros. Misa se rió picadamente de él y su suerte.

Continuará…

**Animetrixx al habla:** Mil disculpas. Yo sé que muchos de ustedes ya habían abandonado las esperanzas de que continura el fic, pero prometo que de ahora en adelante le voy a seguir hasta el final, ya que es muy triste empezar un fic y no poderlo terminar.

**PosData:** ¿Alguna alma caritativa que quiera hacer un fan-art de Misa usando la bata de maternidad como en el cap? Juro que en compesación, si alguien se anima, pondré en mi profile y en mi blog su maravillosa obra. :) ¡Yo realmente hubiese querido verla así!


	7. Un Nombre para el Bebé

UN NOMBRE PARA EL BEBÉ.

—Ryuk, tráeme más pastel —ordenó la futura madre, Misa Amane, de manera entre autoritaria e infantil. El shinigami de vez en cuando dudaba en si complacerle o no, pero al recordar los gritos y amenazas con dejar de surtir con manzanas el departamento en que vivían, se encogía de hombros y volaba —literalmente— hasta la cocina por el dichoso postre.

— ¡Voy por él!

Misa ya llevaba ocho meses encinta y su vientre abultado ya era imposible de no notar. El cansancio que le ocasionaba la carga le hacía inadmisible ser tan activa como antes, ahora se la pasaba prácticamente todo el tiempo en el departamento donde era visitada frecuentemente por Sayu y, ocasionalmente, por Matsuda, Sachiko, el doctor Toriyama y Hoshino, su representante como actriz. Misa no era muy adepta de comer golosinas y postres, pero desde que su cuñada le había advertido sobre lo sumamente importante que era el complacer todos los antojos que tuviese para que su niño naciese sano —esto, a simple vista, no parece contradecir a los consejos del doctor de comer balanceadamente, pues también se daba a la tarea de consumir lo que él le recomendaba junto a los suplementos alimenticios recetados—, sus hábitos cambiaron abrumadoramente. Ahora no paraba de comer cosas dulces como chocolates, galletas y pasteles entre las comidas. Ryuk, el único ser que le acompañaba todo el día, se había dado a la tarea de llevarle sus antojos a cada momento en que ella los pedía, tras la amenaza de dejar de pedir que se compraran manzanas en la despensa del hogar. Aunque el shinigami se sentía utilizado, aceptaba a final de cuentas y se divertía mucho al ver a la joven comerse toda esa azúcar.

—Oye, Misa…

— ¿Qué, Ryuk? —contestó sin dejar de saborear su pastel de fresas.

—Viéndote comer esas cosas haces que me acuerde de L.

La joven casi se atraganta al oirlo.

— ¡Ryuk! ¡No digas esas cosas!

— Es que entre comidas sólo te la pasas comiendo dulces. Es por eso que ahora estás así de panzona…

Misa le arrojó un cojín con tanta rapidez que el dios de la muerte no alcanzó a volverse intangible, por lo que fue golpeado en el rostro.

—Si Misa está así es porque el bebé está dentro de ella y ya casi alcanza su tamaño. De hecho, es por el bebé, que le hace a Misa sentir estos antojos, que me dedico a comerlos.

— ¿El bebé te hace comer dulces?

—Pues claro. ¿No recuerdas lo que Sayu dijo?

— ¿Realmente eso de los antojos del bebé será cierto? Le preguntaré a Light.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Misa, un poco entorpecida por el peso de su vientre, se levantó del sillón y fue a abrirle al invitado. Se trataba de Sayu, quien venía de la universidad a pasar el tiempo con su cuñada. Se saludaron con gusto y pasaron a sentarse en la pequeña sala. Ahí, Sayu le mostró a la futura madre un libro que recién le había prestado una amiga del colegio.

— Mira, Misa: "Más de cien mil nombres para tu bebé." —Le mostró el susodicho libro. Misa lo hojeó con interés—. Aunque aún no sepamos el sexo del bebé, creo que ya viene siendo tiempo de que pensemos en el nombre. Si es niño, ¿cómo te gustaría llamarlo?

—Light, ¡como su papá! —contestó completamente segura y con una sonrisa infantil.

— ¿Cómo su papá? Eso es bastante simplón, ¿no crees? Creo que el bebé se me merece su propio nombre…

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¡Claro! ¿Te imaginas si Light, por ser el primogénito de mis papás, se hubiese llamado Soichiro?

Misa, al imaginárselo, frunció el ceño y movió de un lado al otro su cabeza, tratando de sacudir de su mente la imagen.

—Tienes razón. Pero Light es un nombre muy bonito y especial, y el de tu papá no… —espetó Misa. Sayu arqueó una ceja un poco molesta mas no protestó para evitar pelearse por pequeñeces—A propósito, ¿tú sabes porqué le pusieron ese nombre a Light?

— ¿A mi hermano? ¡Ah, sí! —la joven chasqueó los dedos una vez que sintió la idea aterrizar—. Mis padres me contaron hace tiempo pues yo también les pregunté. Me dijeron que mi hermano vino al mundo durante la media noche y la luna brillaba de una manera excepcional. Mi padre lo notó cuando salió a tomar el aire en las afueras del hospital y le dijo a mamá que nunca antes había visto brillar a la luna de una manera tan hermosa. Abrió la persiana de la habitación donde mi mamá descansaba con mi hermano en brazos, y ella también pudo apreciar aquella hermosa luz de luna. En ese momento aún no se habían decidido en como llamarían a mi hermano y fue cuando a mi padre se le ocurrió llamarlo "Light", escribiéndolo con el kanji de luna, en honor a esa bella luz de luna que los acompañó durante el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

— ¡Qué historia tan romántica! —a Misa le brillaban los ojos de manera excepcional. Estaba sumamente conmovida de saber el porqué Light llevaba dicho nombre y pensó que, quizás, de la misma forma que con sus suegros, el destino le revelaría con una señal divina cuál habría de ser el nombre perfecto para su hijo.

—Creía que mi hermano quizás ya te había contado el porqué de su nombre…

Misa se encogió de hombros y bajó un poco la mirada. —Nunca pude tocar el tema con él. De todas maneras no creo que sea tan importante. Pero… ahora que me has contado de donde proviene el nombre de mi querido Light, Misa tiene más ganas de que su bebé se llame así.

Sayu suspiró y le animó a que siguiese hojeando el libro para que leyese los significados de los nombres y eligiese los que le interesase.

—Bueno. Si así quieres, podemos considerarlo llamarlo Light como una opción. Aún así te recomiendo que busques otros nombres y lo consultes con mi hermano —acotó seriamente la más joven y Misa asintió—. ¿Y si es niña? ¿Qué nombre le pondrías si fuera niña?

— ¿Niña…? —la rubia, que estaba casi convencida de que su bebé habría de ser idéntico a su amado, no observaba tanto esa posibilidad tanto como la de que el bebé resultase un varón. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que dicha posibilidad estaba presente—. No lo sé… Algo como Hinata, Mitsuki o…

— ¡Ya sé! —Interrumpió Sayu con emoción—. Ya que su padre se llama Light, si es niña podrían ponerle Hikari*?

— ¿Hikari…? —La futura madre balbuceó indecisa mirando hacia el techo, como si buscase de él la anuencia— Yagami Hikari… ¡Suena Lindo! —Sonrió con satisfacción.

—Hay que buscar más opciones.

Morena y rubia siguieron en su búsqueda por un nombre apropiado para la criaturita que estaba por venir. Ryuk les observaba con curiosidad ya que también tenía interés en saber el nombre del bebé en camino. Pasado un par de horas, Sayu volvió a dirigirse con seriedad a Misa:

—Dentro de tres a cuatro semanas el bebé nacerá, Misa. Debemos prepararnos más. Me refiero a que mi hermano siempre está ocupado y… ¿Qué te parece si este último mes lo pasas viviendo en casa de mis papás? Así mi mamá y yo podremos cuidarte todo el día hasta que el momento llegue.

"No puedo hacer eso" pensó Misa discretamente. "Soy yo quien se encarga de subir la información con los nombres de los delincuentes que Light me proporciona mientras él distrae al equipo de investigación."

—Gracias, Sayu, pero Misa está bien. Light, en cuanto llega, pasa todo el día con Misa.

— ¿Y que tal si al bebé se le ocurre venir mientras mi hermano no está? Tendrías que vértelas sola. En cambio, si pasas lo que queda del embarazo con nosotras nunca estarías sola. Es cierto que yo vengo a visitarte y diario pero eso sólo es posible por las tardes, una hora antes que mi hermano llegue. Mira si es por que no quieres dejar solo a mi hermano, no te preocupes. Será únicamente mientras tu bebé nace… ¡Ya sé! Si lo prefieres, mamá podría venir a cuidar de ti durante el último mes.

— ¡No! ¡Mi suegra no puede venir a vivir aquí!

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque durante las noches —agregó Ryuk a sabiendas de que la universitaria no le escucharía— tu padre y sus hombres utilizan una de las habitaciones del departamento como cuartel secreto.

—No quiero incomodar a mi suegra hasta esos extremos —habló Misa con prudencia y tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible—. Pero si quieren, pueden venir a visitarme en las mañanas, luego de que Light se va a la escuela.

Luego de unos momentos, Sayu le dio su visto bueno y asintió.

Unos instantes después llegó Light de la escuela. Sayu le abrazó como bienvenida y pasado unos instantes más, se marchó alegando tener que hacer un reporte importante para entregar mañana.

…………

—Oye Light —sabiendo que dentro de poco llegarían los detectives a investigar, junto a su enamorado, el caso Kira, Misa se apresuró a abordar una conversación seria con él (y, de paso, con Ryuk).

—Dime, Misa —contestó el castaño con mesura y sin desprender la vista del monitor de su laptop.

— ¿Has pensado en que nombre te gustaría ponerle a nuestro bebé?

—No realmente. Supongo que ya debes tener algunas opciones. Mientras se trate de un nombre adecuado está bien para mí.

—Pero Misa quiere escuchar si hay algún nombre que te gustaría. Por ejemplo, ¿te gustaría que, de ser niño, se llamase Light como tú?

—Si así lo quieres, por mi está bien.

La futura madre se apesadumbró. Ella no quería que su enamorado le diese la absoluta razón y libertad para nombrar a su retoño; quería que él se interesase tanto como ella y le expresase sus deseos.

— ¿Qué tal si el bebé resulta ser niña? ¿Qué nombre te gustaría?

"Ya veo". Light había comprendido lo que su compañera buscaba. En cierta manera el nombre del bebé (y cualquier otra cosa relacionada con él) no le interesaban mientras no significase un estorbo a sus ambiciosos y utópicos planes. Pero el tener sumisa a su herramienta humana mientras ésta le ayudase en su labor sí, así que tenía que complacerla mientras hacerlo no le robase fuerzas y tiempo.

—Me gustaría que tuviese el nombre de mi madre, Sachiko. O quizás Shinobu… No lo sé. Habría aún que ver la fecha en la que nace y también el sentimiento que provoque al verla.

—Y ¿no te gustaría que se llamase Hikari?

— ¿Hikari?

—Sí. Ya que tu nombre es Light, creo que sonaría bastante lindo que su nombre significase lo mismo que el tuyo —le sonrió con gran afecto, aún cuando el genio no le apreció el gesto al estar pendiente de la información que crackeaba de la web.

—Hikari suena muy bien. Me gusta. Llamémosle así si nace niña. —la actuación de Light era convincente pese a su tono de voz característicamente ecuánime. Misa sonrió de ver que él había mostrado interés y aprobación a una de las opciones y, de recompensa, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Y si es niño? —acotó Ryuk mientras devoraba una manzana roja y jugosa—. Podríamos llamarlo Yami?

—Nadie pidió tu opinión, Ryuk —le contestó de mala gana Misa. El shinigami se encogió de hombros al notar un terrible parecido en la mirada de la rubia con la de Light cuando éste se impacientaba con él—. Light, de ser niño, ¿no hay ningún nombre que te interese? ¿Ninguno?

"Si quiero quitármela de encima —reflexionó el genocida— debo darle lo quiere. Le diré que hay un nombre que me gustaría mucho junto con una razón válida que justifique dicho deseo."

—No sé si te guste Satoshi. Pero creo que a mí y a mi familia le gustaría ese nombre, pues le perteneció a mi abuelo materno.

— ¿Satoshi?

—Sí.

Luego de unos instantes de reflexión, Misa sonrió con entusiasmo y se acarició con amor maternal su preñado vientre.

—Ya oíste, Sato-chan. Si resultas niño te llamaras como tu bisabuelo. De cariño te diría Sato. ¡Sato suena como Raito**!

El timbre sonó. Se trataba del padre de Light, quien venía acompañado del resto del equipo de investigación. Light bajó a recibirlos y Misa le acompañó a paso más lento —la criatura le pesaba mucho últimamente—. Matsuda, al verla, la saludó con alegría. Mintras el resto se dispuso a subir a la habitación para continuar con el caso, la futura madre comenzó a platicarle al joven agente sobre la lista de posibles nombres y le preguntó sobre qué género le gustaría que tuviese el bebé.

—Para serte sincero, Misa chan —contestó—, me gustaría que fuese niña y que se pareciera mucho a ti.

— ¿Qué estás esperando, Matsuda? —gritó con ira Aizawa—. ¡Sube inmediatamente!

El detective se encogió de hombros, le regalo una sonrisa a la futura madre y acarició su vientre para hacerle cariñitos al bebé que yacia dentro. Corrió a subir las escaleras y trató de disculparse con su malhumorado compañero mientras era regañado por éste.

Misa también sonrió. Las dulces palabras de Matsu le reconfortaron tanto. Había momentos en lo que deseaba que su amado fuese, de vez en cuando, tan amable, detallista y cariñoso como lo era él.

Continuará…

* * *

**Animetrixx al habla: **Saludos, Lectores . Sí, ya sé que me tardé mucho pero más vale tarde que nunca. Me he tomado la molestia de hacer una reedición de los caps anteriores en compensación. Este capitulo está cariñosamente dedicado a una persona que, por su insistencia, fue que pude terminar el capítulo de una buena vez. No diré quien es pero igual estoy seguro que ella, al leer esta nota, sabrá que está dirigida a ella y quizás hasta sonría xD. Por cierto, corregí también el capítulo anterior en un detalle sobre la dirección del departamento donde viven Light y Misa. En realidad el número del domicilio era el 2501, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonto para no recordarlo? ¿Y me digo a mí mismo admirador de todos los Kiras? (risas). En fin, espero que les haya gustado la reedición que hice (necesito un beta urgentemente xD). Próximamente también comenzaré a reeditar mis demás fics y reabriré la encuesta de esta historia para que los nuevos lectores puedan opinar. Nos vemos!!!


	8. Pánico primera parte

Pánico. (Primera parte)

Era el veinte de marzo del año 2011. Ya sólo faltaba un día para que diese comienzo la primavera y Misa Amane contemplaba las estrellas del firmamento, sentada en el balcón de su apartamento, mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre materno con cariño. De un momento a otro el niño nacería, mas el no saber exactamente cuando le provocaba unas tremendas ansias. No estaba preocupada por que el momento llegase en aquel instante, ya que, a unas habitaciones, se encontraba el padre de su criatura y su padre, futuro abuelo, investigando exhaustivamente al lado de sus compañeros. Misa arrullaba con su preciosa voz una canción de cuna de entre tantas que había aprendido en los muchos libros para madres primerizas que había leído a lo largo de aquellos nueve meses desde que se le había ocurrido mentirle a su novio para conseguir pasar la noche con él, luego de haberse quedado en la casa de sus suegros. El ruido de los suburbios era, curiosamente, un tanto más tranquilo que de costumbre.

_¡Duerme, duerme, duerme, niñito!_

_Las canciones de la cuna, el canario canta._

_¡Duerme, duerme, duerme, niñito!_

Pero toda esa paz se vino abajo con el estruendo de los pasos agolpados que tronaron en el pasillo. Misa se asomó y miró como su prometido Light, su suegro Soichiro Yagami y los demás agentes: Ide, Mogi y Aizawa, se disponían a salir por la puerta principal a toda prisa.

— ¿A dónde…? —trató de preguntar la rubia.

—Misa —le interrumpió el joven Light mientras se ponía a toda prisa su chaqueta y el resto se adelantaba a salir—, quédate aquí. Volveremos en unas horas.

—Pero…

—No tengo tiempo para explicarte.

Light se dio la vuelta, salió del departamento y cerró la puerta con un poco de brusquedad. Misa se quedó perpleja. El shinigami de ojos ocre, Ryuk, se colocó a su costado y observó con la misma rareza la puerta del pasillo.

—Je, je, je… Hace unos instantes Soichiro gritó como loco a los demás algo sobre… no entendí muy bien, pero tenía que ver con un descubrimiento importante. Entonces Light dijo que debían ir a la bahía nosequé cuanto antes, y todos saltaron a correr.

Misa suspiró de resignación. "No hay manera" pensó mientras se llevaba los dedos a la mejilla.

—Ryuk —rogó con su dulce voz al shinigami negro—, ¿me traes una rebanada de pastel de la nevera?

—No quiero. Mejor iré a seguir a Light… —se volteó y casi se echó a andar, pero paró en seco en cuanto escuchó a Misa:

—No surtiremos manzana la próxima que vallamos al supermercado.

—E-enseguida te lo traigo. —El shinigami se movió tan rápido que daba la impresión de haberse esfumado del lugar donde había permanecido inerte.

Misa regresó de vuelta al asiento de su balcón. "Espero que Light no se demore y que no le pase nada" meditaba.

Ryuk regresó con una pequeña rebanada de pastel de chocolate en una mano y una taza de té en la otra. El dios de la muerte nunca se imaginó que terminaría aprendiendo a preparar té para servírselo a la humana a la que poseía.

—Gracias, Ryuk —dijo con un timbre de voz tan dulce y sincero que el shinigami no pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco; sin demostrarlo para mantener su orgullo de dios, claro está. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese entregarle a la modelo y actriz ambos platos, ésta se quedó estática al momento de recibirlos, provocando que tanto la taza como el pastel cayesen al suelo. El rostro de la linda rubia parecía desencajado y aterrado. Ryuk se sorprendió del repentino estado de ánimo de su humana.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —dobló el cuello en señal de confusión.

—No puede… ser…

Aquel agudo dolor en la espalda que Misa estaba experimentando era mucho más intenso que todos aquellos calambres producidos por las contracciones _Braxton hicks_ que tuvo durante el último trimestre de su embarazo y que la habían hecho pasar al principio un gran susto hasta que su médico le explicó que solo eran "contracciones de preparación". Pero aquella contracción y el dolor que le acompañaba se sentían tan diferentes de los demás, tal y como el doctor Toriyama le había advertido.

— ¿Qué no puede ser? —preguntó el shinigami más confundido que antes ante la conducta de Misa.

La contracción duró más de un minuto y Misa apenas y pudo resistir el malestar, tanto que la pobre sentía que sudaba frío. Pese a eso, Misa prefirió seguir creyendo que solo se trataba de una "falsa alarma" como las anteriores, por lo que tomó entereza y se levantó de su asiento para tratar de asomarse por el balcón y tomar un poco de aire. Su cuerpo se había vuelto muy pesado y sus pies hinchados desde hacía ya unas semanas eran bastante molestos al caminar.

—Misa, ¿te sientes mal? ¿Estás enferma?

—No es nada que te importe, Ryuk. Yo…

No habían pasado ni dos minutos y las intensas contracciones regresaron. Eso ya no era normal. Las contracciones irregulares nunca habían sido ni tan frecuentes ni tan duraderas, mucho menos tan dolorosas. Misa ni de broma había tenido que soportar un dolor tan intenso en toda su vida —no es que fuese realmente tan insoportable, sino que la delicada rubia no estaba ni de broma acostumbrada a tener que soportar ninguna clase de dolor—, ni siquiera los molestos cólicos menstruales se comparaban a esto. Ya no le cabía duda: el bebé estaba en camino.

— ¡Ryuk! —Gritó con su chillona voz ahora quebrada y un poco más afónica—. Tenemos que llamar a Light para que me lleve a la clínica…

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Trae el celular de Misa!

Ryuk, sin comprender del todo lo que pasaba, se apresuró a traérselo de la mesita donde lo había dejado.

Misa lo tomó con la mano temblándole y seleccionó del directorio el número del móvil de su amado. Esperó nerviosa a que Light contestase pero…

"No puede ser… Light apagó su celular" se apresuró a llamar al móvil de Soichiro. "¡Mi suegro también lo tiene apagado!"

Otra dolorosa contracción llegó y Misa casi deja caer el celular al piso al sentir los calambres en su espalda. La pobre apenas podía con ella misma al sujetarse de las barandas del balcón. Fue en ese momento que se le cocurrió llamar a Sayu o en su defecto a su suegra Sachiko para que la acompañasen al hospital. Pero antes de que pudiese llamar a una de las dos, la pantalla a color de su teléfono móvil desplegó de repente un fondo azul con la terrible sentencia en letras blancas: "batería baja" y, acto seguido, el aparato procedió a apagarse. Misa hubiese soltado un berrinche de enfado de no ser que el dolor no la dejaba concentrarse ni para eso. Una vez pasada la contracción, caminó despacio hacia la sala del departamento a por el teléfono que estaba en la mesa cercana a la entrada del comedor. Su cara se puso aún más pálida cuando descubrió que la línea estaba muerta.

"El bebé de Misa está por venir… Misa tiene que llegar a la clínica, pero será muy difícil que lo haga sola."

—Misa, ¿por qué estás actuando tan extraño? —El inoportuno e inútil Ryuk sólo consiguió con su pregunta poner más nerviosa a la preñada actriz, quien estaba a pocos instantes de caer de en pánico.

—Ryuk… —contestó en voz baja y sin mirarle, con una serenidad artificial—, Misa está a punto de tener al bebé…

— ¿QUÉ?

El shinigami se quedó boquiabierto y con la mirada desencajada. Tres segundos de total silencio después, éste habló:

—Entonces tenlo de una buena vez y…

— ¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO! —Aquel grito, seguido de una fiera y terrible mueca de cólera, fue tan repentino y fuerte que logró meterle un buen susto al shinigami. Ninguno de los arrebatos de ira de Light le habían parecido tan intimidantes a Ryuk como este—. Misa necesita que la lleven pronto a la clínica, ¡pero no puede llamar a nadie y tú eres un bueno para nada!

—No tienes que ser tan ofensiva —balbuceó—. Los shinigamis también tenemos sentimientos.

Unos momentos más tarde, la puerta del apartamento se escuchó abrirse. El joven y despreocupado agente de policía, Touta Matsuda, entró cargando unos paquetes de comida rápida y una bolsa llena de bebidas en lata.

— ¡Muchachos, he traido la comida! —gritó una vez se sintió lo suficientemente cerca de la habitación donde supuestamente estaba el resto del equipo esperándole. Continuó caminando y fue entonces que notó a Misa con las manos apoyadas en la pared, la expresión entre a punto de caer en shock y estresada, sudando frío y respirando agitadamente. Pese a todo eso, los ojos de la joven brillaban intensamente de la alegría de verle, cosa que le pareció un poco extraña a Matsuda.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Misa-Misa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Matsu… Yo… Yo… —Dos borbotones de lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Misa, deslizándose por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Parecía una niña pequeña pidiendo auxilio a sus padres—. ¡Misa está por tener al bebé y no hay nadie más en el departamento!

—Yo estoy aquí —corrigió Ryuk apuntándose a sí mismo con el dedo.

Matsuda retrocedió un paso y dejó caer lo que llevaba al piso.

— Q-q-q-¿QUÉ? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LIGHT Y LOS OTROS?

—Se fueron de repente y aún no han regresado —musitó Misa con la voz quebrada del dolor y la mano en el vientre.

— ¡Tenemos que llamarlos! —Buscó entre su cinturón, con suma torpeza de los nervios, su celular, y se dispuso a abrirlo.

—Misa ya lo intentó. Pero tienen sus celulares apagados… Matsu… será mejor que tú lleves a Misa al hospital...

— ¿YO...?

Matsuda comenzó a correr en todas direcciones como un loco, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Estaba totalmente histérico. Nunca en su vida había tenido la tremenda carga de ayudar a una mujer próxima a entrar en parto. "¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer…? ¿QUÉ DEBO HACER?"

— ¡MATSUDA INUTIL! —Gritó Misa al ver la infantil actitud del único sujeto que la podía ayudar en ese momento—. ¡Deja de correr como un tonto y ayuda a Misa a bajar las escaleras!

— Ku, ku, ku… —rió Ryuk, quien comenzaba a divertirse con tremenda escena.

—E-está bien, Misa-Misa.

Matsuda en verdad no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. Torpemente sujetó del brazo a la rubia, la encaminó y salieron del departamento. Lentamente avanzaron hasta los elevadores y Ryuk les acompañó volando a unas cuantas pulgadas del piso, con un par de manzanas en su mano, la cuales había recogido de la cocina "para el camino". Las contracciones continuaban cada vez con más constancia y la pobre primeriza apretaba con fuerza los dientes y gemía del malestar. La muy ingenua temía porque el bebé estuviese a punto de nacer y no consiguiesen llegar a tiempo a la clínica, por lo que a cada contracción que le llegaba se desquitaba con el noble de Matsuda, gritándole que él era demasiado lento y que si no llegaban a tiempo iba a ser por su culpa. Matsuda trató vanamente de calmarla pero todo lo que le decía era inservible.

Una vez que los tres estuvieron fuera del edificio comenzaron a esperar que un taxi pasara para abordarlo, pero el tráfico era muy escaso y casi todos los taxis que pasaban iban ya ocupados. A Misa le desesperó mucho esto y Matsuda intentó nuevamente calmarla:

—Tranquilizate, Misa-Misa. Tomaremos uno muy pronto.

— ¡Dices eso por que a ti no te duele como a Misa! —Le espetó en la cara mientras le sujetaba con rudeza el cuello de la camisa—. ¡Misa ya no lo soporta! ¡Siente como si el bebé se le fuera a salir en cualquier momento!

Dos lágrimas de dolor y tristeza se deslizaron epor la blanca piel de las mejillas de la idol. Matsuda bajó la mirada al verlas. Con mayor ahínco se dispuso a buscar y detener un taxi. No había tiempo que perder. Ryuk únicamente observaba sin saber qué decir y sin estar muy seguro de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Finalmente un taxi se detuvo frente al oficial y la idol. Ambos se alegraron mucho y no se quedaron ni un segundo estáticos. Inmediatamente abordaron el coche —Misa ayudada cautelosamente por Matsuda.

—Buenas noches —saludó el joven chofer—. ¿A dónde los llevó?

—Al hospital general del este de Kanto —contestó una agobiada Misa Amane que no dejaba de tocar su zona baja del vientre con una mueca de dolor—. Ahí es donde Light y Misa hicieron la reservación para el parto…

— ¡Señorita! —el chofer se quedó atónito y con la boca abierta—. No… ¿No me diga que usted…?

— ¿QUÉ NO ME ESTÁS MIRANDO? ¡Misa podría dar a luz a su bebé en cualquier momento!

—Tranquilizate, Misa-Misa —dijo Matsuda moviendo de nervios sus manos por arriba de los hombros—. ¡No es bueno que te desesperes!

Pero ambos se quedaron helados al ver reflejada, en el espejo retrovisor del centro, la siniestra sonrisa del joven e impulsivo conductor del taxi.

—Así que está por tener a su bebé… —dijo con voz bastante áspera e, inmediatamente, metió el acelerador hasta el fondo, haciendo rechinar las llantas del automóvil al friccionarse de una manera tan desaforada con el aslfasto. Matsuda y Misa se hundieron en el asiento trasero de lo brusco que había arrancado el vehículo. El chofer comenzó a conducir como un cafre ante los aterrados rostros de los pasajeros—. ¿Saben? Uno de los tantos sueños de nosotros los taxistas es participar en circunstancias extremas como una persecución, un acoso o un parto. ¡Y ustedes serán la primer pareja a la que les ayude a llegar al hospital para la llegada de su bebé! ¡Jya, ja, ja…! ¡Estoy tan emocionado!

No era para no tomarse en serio la actitud del chofer enloquecido. Iba tan aprisa que a Ryuk se le perdió la vista el coche pese a que trató de seguirle desde los cielos, volando a toda velocidad. La manera en la que arrebasaba a otros vehículos con los que se encontraba a lo largo de la autopista, y derrapaba las curvas, era escalofriante. Los rostros de Matsuda y Misa se tornaron azules y ambos terminaron abrazandose del miedo.

—Y, díganme… —de repente volvió a invadirles la siniestra voz del demente chofer—, ¿este será su primer hijo?

— ¿Estás loco? —gritó una iracunda Misa—. ¡De ninguna manera el bebé que está esperando Misa es de Matsu! ¡ES DE MI AMADO LIGHT!

—Misa… tranquilízate por favor —repitió el agente de policía nuevamente, pero éste de vuelta entró en pánico al percatarse que el chofer se acababa de pasar una luz roja—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Tranquilo, Don Juan. A este ritmo llegaremos al hospital en menos de un minuto. No se preocupen, nunca he chocado en toda mi carrera como conductor de Taxi.

Apenas había terminado de decir esto y el vehículo estuvo a punto de estrellarse con una furgoneta, hecho que hizo caer en shock a ambos pasajeros.

— ¡Light! —Gritó la rubia que se abrazaba con Matsuda del miedo—. ¿En donde te has metido, LIGHT…?

Continuará…

* * *

**Animetrixx al habla:** ¡Cuánto tiempo! Lo sé, soy un malnacido, pero aún así soy un malnacido que cumple sus promesas y prometí que terminaría esta historia tan loca, así que aquí tienen la continuación. ¡Pobres Misa y Matsuda! Para que se hagan una idea de cómo luce el chofer orate, es como el chofer del autobús de Rosario+Vampire pero sin bigote y a los veintitantos (risas). Ya saben que para cualquier comentario o sugerencia está la opción de enviar rew. Muchas gracias por su apoyo al fic que, pese a tener todas las luces de estar abandonado, nunca dejaron de llegarme peticiones por continuarlo y nunca dejaron de haber quienes lo agregaban a sus favoritos. En verdad, gracias.


	9. Pánico segunda parte

Pánico (segunda parte)

Aquel bello cielo despejado, en menos de una hora, se había vuelto tan nublado que no se podía discernir la luz de ninguna estrella; ni siquiera la de la hermosa luna. Daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento llovería, mas, por más horas que transcurrieron, las gotas del cielo jamás cayeron durante aquella tranquila noche. Así llegó la madrugada de lo que sería el veintiuno de marzo del año dos mil once; la primavera había llegado.

Rompiendo el silencio de un tétrico callejón, los pasos apresurados de cinco agentes de policía resonaron a lo largo y a lo ancho del. La marcha era sobresaliente, recia; reflejaba de alguna manera estrés y ansiedad por parte de quienes avanzaban. Los cinco hombres encargados de dar seguimiento y captura al asesino serial Kira parecían muy molestos, especialmente su líder: el joven y talentoso Light Yagami, que, pese a ello, era quien se encargaba de sosegar los estribos del resto.

—No teníamos otra opción —le aseguró convencido y a la vez un poco taciturno el detective Ide Hideki—; no nos arrepintamos. Si dejábamos pasar aquella pista nos habríamos lamentado después de no haberla descartado, y la intriga nos remordería por siempre. ¿No es así, Light-kun?

—Me has quitado las palabras de la boca, Ide —contestó Light sin desviar la mirada que llevaba al frente—. Si me lo preguntan, desde un principio supuse que las probabilidades de reunirnos con el supuesto subordinado de Kira eran casi nulas. Sin embargo, si no lo hubiésemos intentado, si no agotásemos cada una de las oportunidades que se nos presentan, no seremos capaces de prosperar en el caso.

—Tienes razón, Light —secundó su padre, Soichiro, quien se mostraba compresivo pese a ser el más desilusionado de todo el grupo.

Ninguno dejó de cuestionar y discutir sobre cuales serían los motivos e intenciones de aquella mala jugada por parte de Kira o cualquier otro posible criminal, mientras conducían de regreso al apartamento. ¿Una trampa? No. Light de inmediato dedujo que era imposible que se tratase de eso. Les explicó que el autor de la llamada había tenido que ser Kira y que quizás lo había hecho con las intenciones de asegurarse qué tan dispuestos estaban sus perseguidores a seguir sus órdenes en caso de una contingencia; probar que el control que tenía en esta era llegaba incluso a dónde sus enemigos declarados, que podía medirles sus movimientos. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con los argumentos que Light dio, y se decidió, tras tomar algunas indicaciones dictadas por Light, no hablar más del asunto y seguir con el curso de la investigación.

— ¡Es cierto! —Exclamó Ide en lo que se sacaba el celular de la funda del cinturón—. Matsuda hace tiempo que debió llegar; debe estar muy preocupado por nosotros. Le llamaré.

Al encenderlo notó en la pantalla del móvil que Matsuda le había estado llamando muchas veces. Se extrañó y de inmediato le avisó a los demás, quienes también se inquietaron. Light encendió su móvil y notó que también tenía un sinnúmero de llamadas perdidas registradas, pero no solamente de su compañero, sino que la inmensa mayoría le pertenecían a su pareja, Misa.

—Misa trató de llamarme también muchas veces —dijo. El resto se extrañó aún más—. Le llamaré a ella primero.

Pero el celular de la joven futura madre se encontraba apagado. Nuevamente todos se preocuparon.

Ide llamó de inmediato al móvil de Matsuda. El grupo no sólo se había ido sin avisarle a él y a Misa a dónde iban sino que, además, habían apagado sus celulares como medida de prevención, por lo que de seguro ambos debieron haberse preocupado cuando intentaron llamarles; además, era necesario asegurarse de que nada alarmante les hubiese ocurrido mientras estaban afuera.

"¡Ide-san!" se escuchó la voz del detective gritar en cuento inició la llamada.

—Que ocurre, Matsuda. Suenas alterado. ¿Acaso ocurrió algo?

Efectivamente. Él se encontraba a punto de caer en pánico al ya no poder seguir conteniendo los ataques de histeria de la aterrada rubia mientras eran llevados a exceso de velocidad por un estólido e insensato taxista.

"¡Ide-san!" Continuó. Los chillidos de terror de Misa podían escucharse junto a la voz de un Matsuda que ya no sabía qué hacer. Ide sudó frío de sólo escucharlo. "Misa-misa y yo nos encontramos camino al hospital. ¡Ella está a punto de tener al bebé! ¿En dónde se han metido? ¡Vengan rápido!"

El restó observó la mirada de Ide, que les decía de sobra que algo muy serio había ocurrido. Antes de que alguno pudiese preguntarle qué había pasado, gritó:

— ¡Misa está por dar a luz y Matsuda la está acompañando a la clínica!

— ¿Qué? —Gritaron todos a excepción de un Mogi que solamente se abochornó.

Soichiro, quien era el que se encontraba conduciendo, frenó en seco el vehículo. Luego de permanecer unos segundos en silenció, con voz ronca y desencajada, gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

_¡Démonos prisa!_

— ¡Sí! —Contestaron casi al unísono. Soichiro metió el acelerador a fondo y cambió el rumbo hacia la zona este de Kanto. Todos deseaban que al menos Light estuviera presente en la sala de espera para cuando estuviese naciendo su primogénito. Pese a la seriedad que trataron de conservar, la mayoría de ellos estaban sumamente emocionados. Especialmente Soichiro, quien en una oportunidad le sonrió fraternalmente a Light. Casi por completo se habían olvidado de la decepción de hace apenas unos instantes.

"Esa idiota" decía Light en sus adentros, "¿Cómo se le ocurre armar este alboroto precisamente esta noche?"

…

En las afueras de la clínica general número 56, un pequeño pero moderno hospital que no tenía más de tres años de haber sido abierto, reinaba una absoluta tranquilidad, misma que el viejo vigilante del estacionamiento apreciaba en comparación con el resto de las noches. Hasta ahora no había habido ningún accidentado de gravedad, ningún atropellado, ningún hombre sufriendo intoxicación por estupefacientes, ninguna mujer golpeada gravemente por algún violador, nada. La sala de urgencias no había recibido ningún paciente por lo que se encontraba vacía, salvo por un par de ancianos diabéticos que se encontrabas bajo observación desde en la tarde.

—Ojalá todas las noches fuesen así de tranquilas —decía para sí mismo mientras miraba con melancolía el nublado cielo oscuro, luego de darle un sorbito a su humeante taza de café, mientras descansaba dentro de su pequeña caseta desde la que vigilaba la entrada al estacionamiento.

Su paz y su tranquilidad fueron interrumpidas por el chirrido de las llantas friccionando en el asfalto de un vehículo girando estrepitosamente sin disminuir la velocidad.

— ¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS…?

El taxi se pasó de largo la caseta, ignorando completamente que la barrea de acceso tenía bloqueado el paso con el brazo de Metal. Como consecuencia éste se estrelló con el vehículo y fue arrancado de su base por la fuerza del impacto ante los aterrorizados ojos del vigilante y los pasajeros del taxi. La defensa del automóvil quedó magullada y el chofer al notarlo, en lugar de importarle, soltó una siniestra risilla de diversión. El guardia trató de sonar la alarma de emergencias pero el café que hasta ese momento disfrutaba se había derramado sobre el tablero de control y su radio comunicador. Aún incrédulo de su mala suerte, el desgraciado vigilante decidió salir de su caseta para tratar de perseguir al demente que acababa de allanar el hospital.

El conductor frenó en seco frente a la entrada del edificio. Si no hubiese sido por los cinturones de seguridad, Misa y Matsuda seguramente se habrían estrellado con los asientos delanteros.

—Hemos llegado en tan solo siete minutos y medio. Son XXX0 yens, por favor—dijo el conductor con un tono tan tranquilo, como si nada anormal hubiese ocurrido, que esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Misa.

— ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, IDIOTA! —le gritaba Misa, quien era sujetada por Matsuda—. ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Acaso quieres provocarle a Misa el parto en el coche! ¡Yo sí te mato…!

— ¡Tranquilízate, Misa-chan! —Suplicó su acompañante—. Ya llegamos al hospital, ¡lo importante ahora es el bebé!

Misa apretó los dientes y recordó que de un instante a otro le llegaría otra contracción que la dejaría incapaz de mantenerse en pie por sí sola; que no había, por lo tanto, tiempo que perder. Bajó la cabeza de resignación, le dio la espalda al lunático conductor y le pidió a Matsuda que la llevase cuanto antes a ser atendida. Matsuda miró con enfado al conductor, se sacó su billetera, le extendió el dinero del pasaje y se encaminó junto con Misa a la entrada. Antes de darle la espalda, Matsuda había murmurado algo inaudible que Misa no notó. El chofer, casi intuitivamente, interpretó que el detective había dicho "gracias" por la manera en que había movido los labios. Sonrió descaradamente.

El guardia de seguridad finalmente alcanzó al responsable de destrozar el mástil. Comenzó a reclamarle y amenazarle muy seriamente. No obstante, la sonrisa en el rostro del conductor jamás se borró. Al final, sólo le contestó:

"_Siempre quise ayudar a una pareja como ellos a llegar a tiempo. Yo nací en un taxi por culpa del tráfico que se estancó durante un accidente de tránsito…"_

…

— ¡Light! —gritó de júbilo Matsuda al verle entrar; se levantó del asiento a recibirle. Los demás, que habían entrado acompañando al castaño, le miraron extrañados de lo demacrado que había quedado el pobre hombre—. ¡Qué bueno que por fin llegaste! Misa-misa se encuentra ya en la sala de partos. La enfermera me dijo que el bebé ya estaba por venir y…

—Matsuda, compórtate. —Más que una petición de Aizawa, esa había sido una orden directa, pues el agente sentía pena ajena de verlo gritar y estrujar a Light como si él fuese aún un pequeño infante. Matsuda se ruborizó y dejó de estrujar los hombros de Light.

—Te agradezco mucho —dijo Light con cordialidad— que hayas ayudado y cuidado de Misa mientras nos ausentamos. Luego te contaremos que fue lo que ocurrió. Lo importante ahora es Misa.

—S-sí.

La recepcionista les explicó que la paciente estaba a punto de entrar en labor de parto y que el padre, si lo deseaba, podía esperar en el salón ubicado en al lado del paritorio para entrar una vez que el bebé hubiese nacido.

— ¿O sea que no le dejarán estar presente hasta después del parto? — reclamó Matsuda con inconformismo.

—Nuestra política es clara. Esto no es una película extranjera, señor.

— ¡Pero…!

— ¡Matsuda! —Le regañó Aizawa.

—Está bien, Matsuda —dijo Light—, no hay problema. Esperaré afuera del paritorio hasta que pueda entrar. Aún si muero de ansias por ver a Misa y a nuestro hijo, debo ser paciente.

La recepcionista encaminó al joven Yagami y el resto permaneció en la recepción.

—Entonces de qué sirvió que lograsen llegar a tiempo para el parto —susurró el infantil agente con la mirada en el piso. Ide le consoló.

Por otro lado, el resto del equipo también se encontraba muy emocionado por el suceso —sólo que a diferencia de Matsuda, ellos sabían disimularlo—, en especial Soichiro, que no le cabía la dicha de pensar que su nieto nacería de un momento a otro. Tal pensamiento le trajo recuerdos del día en que se había convertido padre y la nostalgia le invadió todo su ser. Empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

— ¿A dónde va, jefe? —le preguntó Mogi.

—A tomar un poco de aire.

Ya en las afueras del hospital, Soichiro miró hacia el firmamento. Notó que ya no estaba tan nublado como cuando se encontraban en el muelle, aunque seguía sin apreciarse una sola estrella, se podía mirar huecos entres la espesa capa grisácea de nube que permitían ver el negro cielo. En uno de esos huecos, la luna había quedado por fin descubierta. Era una hermosa luna llena cuya luz, que se asemejaba a un radiante plateado, iluminaba los alrededores del estacionamiento, el pequeño jardín y el edificio entero.

"Es casi tan bella como la de aquella noche" reflexionó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

…

Aquella madrugada solo había una persona en la sala de esperas: un joven universitario de bellos cabellos castaños que irradiaba belleza y finura con su porte llamado Light Yagami. En cuestión de unos instantes se convertiría en padre, quizá ya lo era. ¿Qué pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza sabiéndolo?

"Lo sabía. Lejos de hacerlos sospechar de mí, cada una de las trampas que Kira aparentemente nos pone, y las soluciones que propongo como contramedida que hacen parecer que hay un enfrentamiento entre nosotros, les han hecho creer que realmente ha habido avances significativos en el caso. No sospechan nada ni lo harán hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Debo cuidar que mi reputación como detective, al menos entre nosotros mismos, se conserve por el mayor tiempo posible, así mi dominio total sobre ellos se perpetuará y se me facilitarán las cosas. Ya bastante pesado se me han hecho otros aspectos desde que Misa se embarazó. Menos mal que las sentencias de este día, así como las de la siguiente semana, ya han sido escritas, me esperaba que en cualquier momento esto ocurriría y no tendría tiempo libre para ejecutar criminales, por lo que entre Misa y yo cubrimos durante las últimas semanas los siguientes ocho días de sentencias, aún así, en un determinado momento debo buscar la oportunidad para hacer la sentencia de criminales recientemente anunciados para no levantar sospechas."

Pasó el tiempo. El genio estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no tuvo noción de cuanto había sido; si cinco, diez, quince o treinta minutos, una hora o hasta dos. Le daba igual, seguro ya era que no dormiría esta noche por culpa del reloj biológico de Misa. Entre los cientos de pensamientos que cruzaron su brillante mente, le llegó la pequeña inquietud de saber como sería su vida de ahora en adelante con esta pequeña contrariedad de no sólo cargar con Misa sino también con un hijo de ambos. Realmente nunca estuvo entre sus planes, pero tampoco lo estuvo Misa y terminó siendo una pieza importante de su ambición. Pero, ¿ser padre? ¿Él? ¿El futuro dios que llevaría a la humanidad al siguiente paso evolutivo habría también de jugar a la familia como cualquier otra persona como parte de su máscara con la que se esconde de quienes aún son demasiado necios y estrechos de mente para permitirle encaminar a la sociedad a la salvación?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que estar aquí? —La molesta voz de un hasta ese instante callado shinigami le sacó de sus pensamientos—. Estoy aburrido. ¿Cuándo nacerá el bebé?

—En cualquier momento, Ryuk. El bebé pudo ya haber nacido. Si es así en cualquier momento vendrán a notificarme… ¿Si estás tan aburrido porque no sales a dar una vuelta?

—Eso hice. Pensaba quedarme a ver como salía el bebé, pero Misa no dejó de mirarme con esos ojos tan amenazantes que al final preferí dejarla sola. Los hospitales no son muy interesantes para mí; por lo general están llenos de gente a la que le queda poco tiempo de vida, aunque este es una excepción, solo hay gente sana que cree estar enferma.

—Esta clínica es así, Ryuk. Por algo nuestro médico de cabecera nos la recomendó: por la poca cantidad de pacientes. Así el trato se vuelve más personal.

De repente la puerta se abrió. Una joven enfermera de mediana estatura se acercó a Light.

—Señor Yagami, le informo que su bebé ya ha nacido. Puede pasar a verlo en la ventanilla de la sala de los recién nacidos.

Ryuk abrió los ojos como platos de la emoción y light sonrió con sencillez. La enfermera le indicó el camino al vidrio y le dijo que su primogénito era el de la cuna número 27.

…..

— ¡Grandes noticias! —Gritaba Matsuda con ilimitada alegría y emoción mientras corría hacia donde esperaban semidormidos el resto del equipo de investigación—. ¡El bebé de Misa y Light-kun por fin ha nacido!

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Soichiro igualmente emocionado.

— ¿Y qué es? —preguntó Aizawa también contagiado de entusiasmo.

—Sí, dinos —se apresuró Ide—. ¿Niño o niña?

— ¡Eso es lo mejor de todo! ¡Misa y Light tuvieron…!

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Animetrixx al habla: ¡**No me maten, por favor! ¡Ni por haberme tardado tanto ni por haberle llegado hasta ahí! Les prometo no tardarme nada para el siguiente cap, ya que ahora se vienen las vacaciones y quiero terminar esta que es la primera parte de la historia. Gracias a todos por dejarme sus alentadores reviews. Les prometo contestarles a todos una vez tenga tiempo. Una vez más, gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	10. Nativitas

**_Nativitas_**

— ¡Grandes noticias! —Gritaba Matsuda con ilimitada alegría y emoción—. ¡El bebé de Misa y Light-kun por fin ha nacido!

— ¿En serio? —gritó un Soichiro que inmediatamente se había contagiado de la emoción.

— ¿Y qué es…? —preguntó Aizawa.

—Sí, dinos —se apresuró Ide levantándose con ansias del sillón—. ¿Niño o niña?

— ¡Eso es lo mejor de todo! ¡Misa y Light tuvieron…!

**…**

Unas horas atrás…

**…**

—Aquí están —exclamó Ide a sus compañeros al ofrecerles a cada uno un vaso desechable lleno de café expreso, que había comprado de la máquina expendedora de la clínica—. Ten, Matsuda, aquí está el tuyo.

—Gracias. —Lo tomó. Sopló ligeramente tras intuir que, de lo humeante que estaba, seguramente estaría demasiado caliente. Luego le dio un pequeño sorbo—. ¡Ahh! ¡Delicioso! Nada como un buen café para pasar la noche en vela. ¡Hoy sí que ha sido una noche muy larga!

—Ni falta hace que lo digas —musitó luego de un suspiro el detective de mediana edad a la vez que fruncía ligeramente el ceño. Mogi y Soichiro Asintieron con tenuidad.

Todos estaban realmente fatigados. Aunque, gracias a su incomparable entusiasmo, Matsuda aparentaba seguir lleno de energía, pese a que, en realidad, era quien más cansado sentía.

—Por cierto, Mogi-san, Ide-san —acotó el jovial Matsuda—, ya hemos terminado la investigación por hoy. Si quieren pueden retirarse a descansar con sus familias.

Soichiro se extrañó un poco de aquella actitud aparentemente sensata.

— ¿Y no acompañar al jefe, ahora que está por nacer su primer nieto, el primer hijo de Light-kun? —Contestó Ide, a la par que tomaba asiento junto a los otros. Luego pasó a mirar fijamente al techo con sus pequeños ojos—. ¿Qué clase de compañeros…? No… ¿qué clase de amigos seríamos?

Mogi le secundó con la mirada. Matsuda sonrió satisfecho de haber escuchado la palabra "_amigos" _aplicada a ellos como grupo, no solamente compañeros de trabajo.

—Además —continuó—, ¿por qué no te aplicas el consejo a ti también?

— ¡Ide! ¡Yo también quiero conocer al bebé de Light-kun! Además yo soy soltero y no tengo porqué regresar a mi departamento si no quiero.

—A propósito, jefe, ¿ya le avisó a su esposa y su hija dónde se encuentra?

—Sí… —respondió—. Cuando salí afuera le llamé por teléfono. Le pedí que no le avisara a Sayu hasta que se despertara. Mañana a primera hora vendrá a visitar a Misa.

Continuaron conversando de cosas triviales y relacionadas a la futura paternidad de Light. Matsuda era quien se encontraba más animado de todos, ya no podía contenerse las ganas de saber el género del bebé que venía en camino.

—Y… ¿Ustedes qué creen que será el bebé? ¿Niño? ¿O una linda niña?

—Sea niña o niño, amaré por mucho a mi nieto. —Se vanaglorió Soichiro con una fraternal y sincera sonrisa.

—Aún así… ¿No hay un sexo que le gustaría que fuese? Si es un niño… o una niña… ¡A mí…! ¡A mí me gustaría que fuera una niña!

—Tonterías —interrumpió Ide, quien acababa de darle un buen trago a su café humeante—. El primogénito de una familia de preferencia debe de ser un varón. Luego del varón, pueden venir todas las damitas que se quieran. Pero siempre debe haber al menos un varón en la casta.

— ¡Ide-san! ¡Cómo puedes decir esas cosas en pleno siglo veintiuno!

Ide se ruborizó y se levantó de su asiento exaltado. — ¡No me malinterpretes, idiota, dije claramente que eso sería lo mejor, no que es obligatorio!

— ¡Silencio! —Exigió el hasta entonces callado Aizawa—. Ide, mi primera hija fue una niña a la que amo mucho y nunca me decepcionó no haber tenido primero un varón. Y Matsuda, el jefe ya te dijo que le daba igual el género de su nieto. Estamos en un hospital, ¡compórtense!

Los dos agentes agacharon la cabeza y un aura de depresión les rodeó. Soichiro se sorprendió de lo enérgico que a veces podía ser Aizawa con ellos, especialmente por Matsuda.

—Sigo insistiendo en que será una niña… —susurró el ocurrente detective a su amigo, tratando de no ser oído por Aizawa.

—Será un niño —contestó Ide en el mismo tono bajo.

— ¿Quieres apostar?

—Con gusto…

—10,000 yens a que es niña.

—Doblo la apuesta a 20,000 a que será niño.

—De acuerdo…

—Bien…

…

Misa Amane tenía unos pocos instantes de haber sido trasladada al paritorio. La enfermera le explicó que el estrés al que había sido sometida le había hecho adelantar el parto, no obstante que, gracias a Dios, no hubo mayor percance y que podría llevarse a cabo de manera natural. "Todo por culpa de ese chofer loco" pensó con un mohín de rabia y una pequeña vena marcada en su sien izquierda.

— ¡Qué lugar tan interesante! —Exclamó Ryuk, quien miraba de arriba abajo los aparatos de monitorización que había junto a la peculiar camilla donde yacía recostada la rubia—. ¿Eh…? ¿Por qué me estás mirando tan feo, Misa?

Efectivamente, la mirada llena de hostilidad de Misa hablaba por sí sola para cualquier sujeto con sentido común, cualidad de la que, desgraciadamente, el shinigami carecía. La próxima a ser madre le hacía toda clase de señas con la cabeza para indicarle que se largara, señalándole con la colérica mirada la salida.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? Pero yo quiero ver como nace el bebé…

Misa frunció el ceño, apretó los dientes con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a golpear con fuerza el colchón de la camilla con ambos puños cual niño haciendo una rabieta. ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de que la comadrona y las enfermaras asistentes no estuvieran para poderle gritar a aquel dios de la muerte un sinfín de cosas que él no podría olvidar en mucho tiempo!

—Señorita —una de las enfermeras se dirigió a Misa al verla comportarse desesperadamente—, entiendo que el dolor es grave pero, por favor, sea paciente, relájese y continúe con sus respiraciones. Terminaremos pronto con esto.

—Está bien —contestó con la voz medio desgarrada. Dejó de moverse y solo se dedicó a observar a Ryuk. Mientras le miraba, dos lágrimas de enfado comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. El shinigami se consternó ligeramente de verla en aquel estado, permaneció inerte por unos instantes más y, finalmente, cedió a su súplica.

—Tú ganas. Iré a ver si Light por fin llegó.

La joven suspiró de alivio una vez que el cuerpo del monstruo desapareció por completo al traspasar el piso. Justo a tiempo, porque la tocóloga, con ayuda de sus asistentes, comenzaron a posicionarla para el parto. El dolor que sentía ya no significaba tanto para ella; más le preocupaba ahora saber si su enamorado había llegado a tiempo para acompañarla. Unos minutos más tarde, otra enfermera asistente entró a la sala.

—Le tengo buenas noticias, señora Amane —le dijo—: Su enamorado llegó a la clínica hace poco.

— ¿En serio? —susurró casi sin aire, con un dije de alegría que se entreveía pese a sus gestos de dolor—. Entonces… ¿Light podrá estar con Misa durante el parto?

—Lo siento. Si ustedes hubiesen llegado con antelación quizá habríamos podido prepararlo apropiadamente para que asistiera él también. Pero el parto se dará de un momento a otro, ya no hay tiempo; lo mejor será que él espere y pase a visitarla una vez finalizada la labor de parto.

—Yo quería que Light estuviera conmigo —reprochó entre quejidos.

—Muchas otras jovencitas también…

— A… ¿A qué se refiere con…?

—Que muchas mujeres desean que sus maridos estén con ellas cuando dan a luz —le contestó a la vez que arqueaba una ceja.

—Más… ¡más le vale!

La adolorida rubia apretó los dientes; era mucho el acongojo que pasaba y el no poder tener a su tan amado dios la deprimía aún más.

"Misa tiene que ser fuerte" decía para sus adentros. "Misa tiene que ser fuerte. Misa tiene que ser fuerte… Light ha venido a verme, estaremos juntos una vez que nuestro bebé haya nacido. Juntos los tres, como una familia"

Luego de casi un par de horas el parto dio inicio. Para la pobre e inexperta rubia esa fue la media hora más larga, casi eterna, de su lozana vida. No tuvo ni ánimos de tener los ojos abiertos en ningún momento. Apretaba tantos sus dientes que sentía su esmalte maltratarse. Las asistentes le vigilaron y la sujetaron con firmeza sin dejar de animarla para que continuase pujando; era casi imposible mantenerla quieta debido a los estertores que la orillaban a arquearse. Hubo momentos en que se le escaparon fuertes alaridos. Su hermoso rostro yacía empapado en sudor, transfigurado por las expresiones remarcadas de su inaguantable sufrimiento. Lo único que le continuaba dando fuerzas para continuar eran sus enormes ganas de ver a su amado con su bebé, el hijo de ambos, en brazos con esa imagen en mente la joven pudo obtener fuerzas para continuar. Finalmente el dolor disminuyó, lo suficiente para que Misa pudiese darse cuenta que la expulsión había terminado. Pese a sus enormes deseos por conocer a su bebé, continuó con los ojos cerrados, exhausta, tratando de recuperar la mayor cantidad de aliento posible. No fue sino hasta que escuchó el tranquilizador llanto de su criatura que tuvo la voluntad para abrir los ojos y levantar un poco la cabeza para verle por vez primera. El cordón umbilical apenas estaba a punto de ser cortado por los asistentes cuando volteó a conocerlo. Pese a su condición completamente exhausta, la ahora madre sonrió de satisfacción.

…

—Ese tonto de Matsuda —gruñía Aizawa con la mano a punto de aplastar el vaso desechable aún un poco lleno del café que se había enfriado—. ¿En dónde se habrá metido?

—Me dijo que quería ir al baño —contestó Ide con naturalidad. Soichiro soltó un suspiro y Aizawa tomó asiento con resignación, aunque todavía molesto de la actitud tan infantil de su compañero.

—No hay remedio. De seguro intentará escabullirse para averiguar si el bebé ya ha nacido.

—Yo juraría que desde que se enteró de la noticia ha estado más emocionado que el mismo Light. ¿Y usted, jefe —el detective volteó a mirar al futuro abuelo que permanecía sereno y en silencio al lado de Mogi—, no le emociona también la llegada de su primer nieto?

—Por supuesto, Aizawa. Pero…

Soichiro permanecío en silencio antes de atreverse a continuar:

—Me pregunto si seremos capaces de regresar todo a la normalidad a tiempo, si todo nuestro esfuerzo dará frutos y podremos darle a este bebé que viene en camino a todos los demás un mundo que no viva dominado por las acciones infantiles de un hombre que juega a ser Dios con la vida de los demás…

—Jefe…

Aizawa podía entender a la perfección los sentimientos de Soichiro. Él también se había preguntado en numerosas ocasiones en que clase de mundo tendrían que vivir sus hijos si él fracasase en detener a Kira.

—No importa cuanto nos tome —sentenció con seriedad y solemnidad el maduro agente—, sé que lo detendremos. Nuestros esfuerzos ayudarán a que este y otros niños en camino puedan tener un futuro.

…

—Señor Yagami, le informo que su bebé ya ha nacido. Puede pasar a verlo en la ventanilla de la sala de los recién nacidos.

Ryuk abrió los ojos como platos de la emoción y light sonrió con sencillez. La enfermera le indicó el camino al vidrio y le indicó que su primogénito era el de la cuna número 27.

— ¿Así que es aquél, Light? —preguntó el shinigami de negras alas.

—Sí…

_¡Light!_

Aquel grito había sidonada menos que de Matsuda, quien se acercaba corriendo desde el fondo del pasillo.

— ¿Qué está haciendo este tipo tan lerdo aquí? —preguntó Ryuk.

—Conociéndolo es más que obvio, Ryuk —susurró Light en respuesta.

— ¡Light! —exclamó casi sin aliento el detective al haber llegado donde el castaño—. Perdona por venir tan de repente. Pero me muero de ganas por saber sobre el bebé. ¿Ya nació? Y dime… ¿FUE NIÑO O NIÑA? —el timbre de voz de Matsuda en esta última sentencia era como si el saberlo fuese un asunto de vida o muerte.

Light cerró los ojos y sonrió secamente. — ¿Por qué no lo descubres por ti mismo, Matsuda?

— ¿Qu-qué…?

El joven genio le indicó se voltease al cristal que asomaba al nido de la clínica. Le señaló la cuna número 27 que se encontraba a poca distancia de la esquina superior izquierda de la sala. El extrovertido agente solo atinó a sonreír cuando leyó con atención los datos del recién nacido en la tarjeta anexa al catre.

…..

— ¡Grandes noticias! —Gritaba Matsuda con ilimitada alegría y emoción mientras corría velozmente hacia donde esperaban semidormidos el resto del equipo de investigación. Todos se espabilaron el sueño un poco alarmados e inmediatamente después molestos con su compañero—. ¡El bebé de Misa y Light-kun por fin ha nacido!

Soichiro, Mogi, Ide y Aizawa quedaron boquiabiertos al oír la buena nueva

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Soichiro igualmente impactado que el resto.

— ¿Y qué es? —preguntó Aizawa que, sin darse cuenta del todo, también había quedado contagiado de entusiasmo.

—Sí, dinos —se apresuró Ide, que no solo estaba ansioso por la felicidad de la nueva vida que había llegado al mundo, sino que también había recordado la tonta apuesta que hizo con Matsuda y que deseaba resolver de una buena ve por todas—. ¿Niño o niña?

— ¡Eso es lo mejor de todo…!

Los ojos del agente brillaron como un par de estrellas en una noche de verano.

— ¡Misa y Light tuvieron una NIÑA!

— ¿UNA NIÑA? —exclamaron casi al unísono.

— ¡Sí! ¡UNA NIÑA!

Ide se estremeció de miedo. Sabía que su compañero no solo le obligaría a pagar la apuesta sino que, además, tendría que soportar sus humillaciones y recordatorios sobre su error y el acierto de él. Aizawa se enfureció y le ordenó que guardase silencio. Mogi sonrió sin gesticular palabra alguna.

Mogi no sabía qué hacer o decir. Su rostro se ruborizó sin que él se diese cuenta. Finalmente trató de sonreír pero la expresión que salió fruto de la combinación de sus nervios y emoción aterró un poco a Matsuda.

Aizawa continuaba muy molesto con su compañero por haberse escabullido a la sala de espera a sacarle información a Light. "¡Pero qué clase de actitud infantil es esa para alguien de su edad!" Pensaba. No obstante, acompañó al grupo en el festejo.

Soichiro por su parte se quedó estático. Un mohín de conmoción, felicidad, satisfacción y nostalgia se fue pintando poco a poco en su rostro hasta que, sin que él pudiese evitarlo, una lágrima brotó de uno de sus ojos, escapándose hasta casi caer al cuello de su arrugada y sucia camisa.

— ¿Jefe? —le preguntó un preocupado Aizawa.

—Estoy bien —contestó en compañía de una fraternal sonrisa. Aquel cansado y demacrado hombre no se había sentido tan feliz desde hacía ya años.

…..

La puerta de la habitación se abrió; Light Yagami entró y caminó hacia la cama donde le esperaba su mujer acompañada por una enfermera mientras cargaba a la recién nacida. La rubia se veía, pese a lo agotada, llena de júbilo. Su sonrisa de satisfacción decía más palabras de las que se pudiesen utilizar en el intento de versificar sus sentimientos.

—Light —se aopresuró a encarar al amor de su vida con su ahora más que nunca dulce voz—, mira, ella es nuestra hija.

El castaño se acercó y se inclinó donde Misa, ésta le ofreció para que cargase a la pequeña bebita que estaba envuelta en una suave frazada. Light la miró con detenimiento. Su tez era muy rosada, probablemente su tez habría de ser tan blanca o más que la de la propia madre. En la parte superior de su frente se alcanzaban a apreciar unos finos cabellos blondos. Las hendiduras de sus cerrados ojos eran larguísimas, señal de que sus ojos serían enormes una vez los abriese. El resto de sus diminutas facciones eran bastantes similares a la de ambos padres, aunque a final de cuentas los rasgos más prominentes de su rostro eran herencia dominante de la madre.

—Misa… Es hermosa. Al igual que tú.

—Se llamará Hikari —contesta la rubia, con letargo pero a la vez con firmeza—. En honor a ti, Light… Así lo he decidido desde el momento en que la vi…

—Misa…

—Te amo… Y siempre te amaré, Light.

—Y yo a ti, Misa.

Permanecieron así unos instantes más, en cuanto les fue posible alargar la visita antes de que la bebita fuese llevada de vuelta al nido, en lo que la madre intentaba torpemente de darle pecho por vez primera a su recién nacida hija.

**(Final, primera parte) Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Animetrixx al habla: **¡Por fin! ¡Por fin pude terminar este capítulo y con él el primer arco argumental de la historia! Cof, cof… Como sea. Primero que nada vuelvo a pedir las como siempre tradicionales disculpas por haberme demorado tanto en entregar el capi. La vida de un ocioso como yo no siempre sale como se planea. Entre ver anime, leer mangas, fanboyear el anime/manga ya visto/leído y ganarme el pan, queda muy, muy poco tiempo para escribir. No obstante, es algo que realmente me agrada hacer una vez que se me da el momento para hacerlo y que por lo tanto no tengo planeado dejar de hacer nunca (risas). Pues bien, creo que ya todos pueden descansar en paz sabiendo por fin el género del bebé junto al nombre. La decisión que tomé como había dicho antes es totalmente ajena a las expectativas de mis lectores y me basé en una simple regla: El azar (risas). Es en serio. Básicamente descarte algunas probabilidades como el hecho de que fuesen gemelos, pues de serlos esto se hubiese sabido desde hace mucho ya que el médico, pese a obedecer la instrucción de no revelar el sexo del bebé durante los ultrasonidos, no podía dejar de advertir tremendo detalle que incrementa en gran medida los cuidados llevados durante un embarazo. Al final las opciones para mí fueron que el bebé podía ser:

_Un niño que se pareciese más a Light que a Misa._

_Un niño que se pareciese más a Misa que a Light._

_Una niña que se pareciese más a Light que a Misa._

_Una niña que se pareciese más a Misa que a Light._

Como podrán ver, las opciones eran solo cuatro. Es por eso que para decidir qué sería solo tiré dos monedas (sexo y parecido) al aire (risas). Lo que si no fue al azar fue el nombre, ya que para posibilidad había decidido los nombres con atelación y en base a lo siguiente:

—Si se parece más a la madre, su nombre haría referencia al padre.

—Si se parece más al padre, su nombre haría alusión a la madre.

_Por lo que la tabla de nombres de acuerdo a las opciones me quedaba así:_

_Masculino parecido a Light = Nombre en honor a la madre (nunca me pude decidir)_

_Femenino parecido a Light = Nombre en honor a la madre (Aiko [Niña amada, niña del amor, en alusión a lo que representa Misa según el manga]_

_Masculino parecido a Misa = Nombre en honor al padre (Satoshi = Sato =/= Raito o algo así)_

_Femenino parecido a Misa = Nombre en honor al Padre (Hikari = Light)_

Pues así quedó, a veces me pregunto si lo mejor hubiese sido llamarla Aiko pero esta descición fue fruto del destino y es irrevocable (?)

Ahora paso a informales que me siento real, pero realmente agradecido con todos mis lectores, pues jamás pensé que el proyecto en sí fuese a tener tan buenos fructos. Estoy tan pero taaaaaan hypeado de haber llegado finalmente a los 100 reviews! Todo gracias a su paciencia y aceptación. Es por cada uno de sus comentarios que mis locos alucines tienen una motivación más allá de mis frikismo (lágrimas).

Y pues bueno, solo queda anunciar que con estoi se conlcuye lo que es la primer temporada de la historia, basada en el embarazo de Misa y las consecuencias que trajo. Habrá otra parte más y posiblemente una tercera. La segunda tratará de la vida de los asesinos en serie lidiando su nueva posición como padres y si hay una tercera se tratará de retomar el curso canónico del manga/anime con la inclusión del nuevo personaje en todo el mamarracho (risas).

Solo que antes de eso quisiera que me tenga un poco más de paciencia pues quiero dedicar un poco de tiempo a darle a otros proyectos como sacar otro capítulo de El alquimista de Oz e iniciar un proyecto sobre un fic de la serie de Gainax "Panty and Stocking with Garterbel". Pero les prometo que no pasará de esta primera parte del mes (Es una promesa!)

Una vez más agradezco su paciencia e interés en este fanfiction y nos veremos de vuelta más allá del infinito y eterno mundo de la imaginación (risas).

¡**Que Kira les proteja!**


	11. Vita pulchra

**Vita****pulchra**

…

_Nombre: __Yagami Hikari_

_Fecha de nacimiento: __2011__年__3__月__21__日_

_Lugar de nacimiento: Chiba, Prefectura de Chiba, Kanto._

_Fue presentado: Vivo (X) Muerto ( )_

_Género: Masculino ( ) Femenino (X)_

_Compadecieron: El padre ( ) La madre (X) Ambos ( )_

…**.**

"**Los bebés recién nacidos duermen la mayor parte del tiempo y sólo despiertan para que los alimenten. El llanto es su principal medio de comunicación para expresar que tienen frio, calor o se sienten incómodos. Conocer el comportamiento de tu bebé evitará que te preocupes sin necesidad…"**

—Sayu chan, ven a ayudarme un momento.

Al escuchar la voz de su madre, la jovencilla cerró el libro de maternidad que le habían regalado a su cuñada y lo acomodó en la mesita de centro. Luego se apresuró a la cocina. Desde el fondo del departamento se podía escuchar el incesante llanto de un bebé. Un shinigami llamado Ryuk yacía flotando en la sala, observando a todos los humanos presentes desesperarse, soltando una risilla que solo un par de ellos podía escuchar —y por lo tanto irritar.

— ¡Ay, no! —Gritó Misa Amane mientras corría por los pasillos— Hikari está llorando de nuevo…

—Esa niña nos va a volver locos —susurró con un dejo de cansancio la joven hermana del padre—. Ya tiene dos meses de edad, debería de empezar a tener horas de sueño más regulares. Sé que ahora mismo no pasan de las nueve, pero a ese ritmo se volverá a despertar en la madrugada, igual que todos los demás días.

—Sabes muy bien que puedes ir a casa a descansar cuando quieras, Sayu —le dijo su madre Sachiko, que no dejaba de esterilizar biberones en una olla con agua hirviendo.

—De eso nada. Tengo que ayudarles a mi hermano y a Misa yo también.

—No te sobre esfuerces; conmigo es suficiente para ayudarles. Eres tú quien necesitas descansar. Ya bastantes responsabilidades tienes en la facultad. Tus ojos —volteando a mirar sus crecientes ojeras—, me lo dicen.

Sayu frunció el seño y suspiró. Luego volteó hacia el dormitorio y dijo—: Incluso si es así, no se compara con lo que ella está pasando. Y, pese a todo, nunca se ha dejado vencer por el agotamiento.

…

En esa habitación, que hasta hace unos momentos estaba inundada del ruido de los llantos de una bebita, reinaba ahora el silencio y la paz. A un lado de la hermosa cuna, yacía sentada Misa Amane con su bebita en brazos, amamantándola con mucho amor —y leche.

Su vida se sentía tan plena y consumada en esos momentos. Todo era perfecto. Su amor correspondido, el fruto de ese amor estaba ahí, junto a ella, como una prueba misma de que sus sueños se habían hecho realidad hacía mucho y ahora esa verdad se había vuelto incuestionable. Su carne y la carne de su amado en una misma vida. Una vida que ahora ambos amarían como se aman entre ellos. Amarle era amarlo a él y viceversa.

La pequeña Hikari, una vez se sintió satisfecha, se desprendió del pezón de su madre y cayó en sueño. Misa, al darse cuenta, la arrulló con suavidad por uno o dos minutos y después pasó a acomodarla en su cuna. Las luces de la habitación permanecieron apagadas con una tenue iluminación de una lámpara que provenía de un rincón. La bebita, ataviada con ropitas de colores de tonalidades rosadas lucía bellísima. Sus blondos y lacios cabellos eran cada vez más abundantes. Sus ojos color miel, sus mejillas rebosantes de color, su piel blanca como la leche, no había nadie que al verla no quedara embelesado con su belleza. Es por eso mismo que Misa siempre se le quedaba contemplando un buen tiempo luego de haberse quedado dormida, y esa ocasión no iba a ser la excepción. No obstante…

—Oye, Misa —entró Ryuk atravesando las paredes—, yo…

— ¡Te he dicho una y mil veces que no quiero que estés en el mismo cuarto que Hikari!

—Pero te he dicho que ella no puede…

— ¡Obedéceme!

— ¡Ough!

Ryuk se encogió de hombros. Desde que Misa había vuelto de la clínica sentía que había algo diferente en ella. Algo parecido a lo que podía sentir en Light cuando este no se dejaba intimidar por él, un dios de la muerte. Sea lo que eso fuese, no tenía ánimos de intentar desafiar a aquella humana, por lo que a final de cuentas terminaba obedeciendo su prohibición y se marchaba. "Pero esa bebita no podría verme ni oírme" le decía siempre pero Misa hacía caso omiso. Quizás porque no quería arriesgarse o quizás porque en el fondo temía que la sola presencia de un ser siniestro como él podría ser perjudicial para su hija.

La puerta del departamento se abrió. Se trataba de Light y el resto del equipo de investigación quienes acababan de llegar de una importante misión —o al menos eso pensaba Misa—.

— ¡Amor mío, bienvenido! —su amante se abalanzó a él.

—Buenas noches, Misa. ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra bebita?

— ¡Oh, Light! Cada día que pasa es más hermosa, y me recuerda cada vez más a su padre.

—No sé de que hablas, Misa —Light se sentó a descansar un poco junto al resto del equipo en los sillones de la sala—. Todo mundo sabe que es casi idéntica a ti.

—Pero Light, eso solo es apariencia. Ella tiene algo en su forma de mirar que solo había visto en tus ojos antes. ¿No es así, Matsu?

—Por supuesto, Misa chan —acotó el detective que llevaba consigo una bolsa de compras—, pero lo que dice Light kun también es cierto. Hikari está pintadita a ti. Por cierto —comenzó a sacar de dicha bolsa un objeto—, te traje un regalo para la pequeña Hikari…

Se trataba de una sonaja. Misa agradeció el presente con una sonrisa y de inmediato fue a dejarla en la habitación de su hija. Matsuda se sintió muy satisfecho de ver la aceptación de su regalo y Aizawa le dijo que bastaba ya de distracciones y que había que ponerse a trabajar luego del breve descanso que tendrían. Sachiko les trajo algo de té y refrigerios.

…..

Eran las once y media de la noche. Sayu y Sachiko ya se habían retirado a casa, Misa por su parte se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta mientras descansaba en el sofá, Light se encontraba metido en sus asuntos frente al ordenador y el resto del equipo de investigación había salido a recabar una posible información en una zona industrial a petición de quien estaba ocupando el rol del detective L. Ryuk se encontraba aliviado de ver que por fin los humanos que no podían verle ya no estaban y aprovechó para devorar una manzana del frutero del comedor. Fue en ese momento que notó que la humana a la que poseía estaba dormitando como una roca.

"Ahora que lo pienso, a Light no le importa en lo absoluto si me acerco o no a la bebé…"

No es que realmente quisiera estar cerca de la recién nacida. Fueron muchas las veces en la que él pudo haberse acercado a escondidas, sin que Misa se diese cuenta, más nunca se le había cruzado por la mente desobedecer aquella orden más que nada porque su deber era permanecer cerca de ella y no de la bebé. Pero tanta insistencia por parte de la madre respecto a permanecer alejado de su hija había estimulado su curiosidad. Quería saber cuál podía ser ese motivo.

Entró y miró con detenimiento la habitación. Estaba repleta de juguetes y muñecos, la mayoría un regalo de conocidos, amigos y familiares de la pareja. Se acercó hasta la cuna, donde yacía la infanta. En ese momento notó que ella no dormía como se lo esperaba sino que yacía despierta, observando atentamente el carrusel que tenía arriba de ella.

— Eh… ¿Así que tú eres la pequeña hija de esos dos? —musitó en broma, sabiendo que era imposible ser escuchado o siquiera visto.

Pero para su sorpresa, los ojos de la bebita se movieron hacia donde él estaba y así se mantuvieron.

— ¿Eeh? ¿Hacia donde estás mirando? —dijo y de inmediato pasó a tragarse lo que le quedaba de su manzana.

Entonces ella comenzó a sonreír y a estirar sus bracitos como si tratase de alcanzar algo. Ryuk volteó a ver si no había algo o alguien a lo que la bebita estuviese prestando atención y confirmó que él era lo único que había. Movió entonces un brazo a ver que ocurría y notó que los ojos de la bebé le seguían con atención. Lo bajó y procedió a mover el otro. El resultado fue el mismo.

— ¡Light! ¡Liiiight! —gritaba el shinigami que se dirigió a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba el castaño.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ryuk? Te oyes muy alterado —preguntó sin dejar de atender su ordenador en donde buscaba nombres y rostros de criminales a los cuales ejecutar con su Death Note.

—Light, no vas a creer esto —balbuceaba moviendo las manos como si fuese un afónico tratando de comunicar algo sin poder decirlo—. ¡Pero parece que la bebita puede verme!

—Ryuk, no seas tonto, es imposible que ella pueda verte.

—Lo sé… pero… pero yo entré a su habitación y ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me miró e incluso sonreía. ¡No hay duda!

— ¿Estás seguro?

Light se levantó de su asiento y fue a donde su hija junto al shinigami. Una vez ahí, le pidió a Ryuk que tratase de llamar la atención de la infante para corroborar que ella podía verle.

Ryuk se llevo los dedos de la mano al rostro y las usó para formar una mueca que, en alguien de su apariencia, resultó de lo más espeluznante. Luego sacó sus negras alas para agitarlas de manera arrítmica; con su boca comenzó a hacer ruidos estúpidos y sacar la lengua.

Hikari soltó una tremenda carcajada. Ni con los gestos de matsuda se había reído así. Ya no le cabía ninguna duda al genio. Ryuk estaba siendo visto por Hikari.

"Esto es imposible" pensó Yagami, "Se supone que solo los humanos que hayan entrado en contacto con el Death Note de Ryuk deberían ser capaces de verlo y oírlo. ¿Será posible que los bebés estén exentos a esta regla? Imposible… En muchas ocasiones pasé junto a Ryuk cerca de bebés y otros infantes y nunca, absolutamente nunca se dio indicios de que ellos pudiesen verlo. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué ella sí puede? Espera un momento: Misa mientras estuvo embarazada de principio a fin nunca dejó de utilizar el Death Note. ¿Sera posible que al haberse formado dentro de Misa y esta al tocar el cuaderno fuese como si ella fuera una parte de Misa al momento en que ella tocaba el Death Note…?

"Pero eso es lo de menos. Que ella pueda ver a Ryuk podría volverse un problema a corto plazo. Y a largo plazo lo será aún más. Si ella puede ver a Ryuk entonces ella podría terminar por enterarse de todo algún día. No puedo permitir que eso suceda…

"Qué es lo que debería de hacer con ella ahora…"

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Y después de muchísimo tiempo estoy de vuelta!_

_Ahora sí, vamos a arrancar con la segunda parte del fic, espero que este preámbulo les haya gustado. He estado muy ocupado haciendome el tonto pero ya no más :3  
_

_Les informo que voy a retomar también mi blog. En esta ocación lo quiero utilzar para abrir una sección de preguntas y respuestas donde contestaré de manera abierta las preguntas que mis lectores me hagan. Si quieren participar es muy sencillo, solo tienen que escribirme un rew o un MP preguntando lo que ustedes quieran y yo trataré de contestarlo n.n  
_

_Esperen pronto más capis y la renovación de mis otros proyectos pendientes.  
_

_Animetrixx_


End file.
